As of Yet untitled
by AislinRB
Summary: Basically this is my dirty little mind giving me a reason to throw an OC at this fandom and have everyone play together. M for sexual content. Title is in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Stella was beginning to regret her decision to go on this hunt with these boys. Usually she was just fine sleeping outdoors with only a sleeping bag but the early frost that had hit a couple nights ago had quickly changed those plans. So much for a above average warm fall the weatherman had promised, asshole.

Now she wasn't sure what was worse, being a hot blooded young woman forced to share a tent with four very sexy as hell men, or being a hot blooded young woman being forced to share a tent with four sexy as hell men...who also happened to be in a very open relationship with each other. And by open, she meant VERY open. It had started out subtly at first, little snippets of conversation here and there or touches and looks that lingered to long. Looking back Stella had to wonder if they had been testing her somehow, trying to gauge her reaction before they upped the ante, almost like they were trying to see if she'd accept the fact or not. At first Stella wasn't sure what to think about it all, feeling somewhat like a fish out of water. But she'd never been one to judge anyone on their sexuality or what types of relationships they preferred, for example while she herself couldn't imagine having any sort of relations with other women she had a few very close female friends who did. As much as she had traveled and with all the various people she had worked with and met, Stella had known a few polyamorous people in her time. In the end she'd accepted it for what it was and shrugged it off as just part of who these men were, like she had every other time she'd come across it. Stella hadn't really thought much about such relationships if she was being honest, or any relationship really.

She just had too much baggage to consider anything more then they occasional one night stand and even those were very few and far between. In all honesty it came down to a trust thing...trust did not come easily to her. Until now that was. She wasn't sure why but it was so easy to fall in with these boys, but something about them made it so easy to just...fall in love with them. Ok, maybe not literally in love...like in the romantic sense...but still in love in a way.

Noctis might be royalty, but you wouldn't know it with how easily he joked around and truly seemed to care about his comrades (of course the sexual relationship he had with them might have something to do with deepening that bond beyond the bonds of 'Bromance'). Prompto was just...too fucking cute not to fall for, seriously...Stella had never understood the phrase 'smile to light up a room' until she'd seen Prompto smile the first time. She'd easily found herself falling into the shenanigans the younger two of the group got themselves into.

Which brought her to the two most intimidating motherfuckers of the group. Gladio she realized quickly had soft side to go with his roughness, even when he could be perceived as being an ass, between the lines he was only that way because he cared. Still Stella would not wish the punishment he could deal out on anyone, but then if they were stupid enough to earn it..well she couldn't have too much sympathy. Gladio might be big with enough muscles to bench press a truck with, but he was smart to. And loved cheesy romance novels...but then who didn't like cheesy romance novels. Ignis might not be an intimidating physically as the King's Shield, even though he was only about 4 inches shorter then the 6'5 Shield was, but he had a wickedly intelligent mind and eyes that felt like they could pierce into your soul...with a tongue sharp enough to match his glare. There was a softer side there to, a warmth hidden under the surface of ice that made you want to curl up against it and never leave, Stella could see after only a few days where Noctis and Prompto had gotten the nickame ' ' for Ignis from...not that they were brave, or stupid, enough to say it to his face. Then there were the puns...oh Six the puns...so bad they were good. He could have them all torn between laughing and rolling their eyes in just a few choice words.

But that was making a short story rather long. The hunt they were on would take a few weeks, a handful of days in and then a handful of days out since most of the rural terrain had to be taken by foot and Chocobo. She'd been invited because they needed another long range fighter and for whatever reason Noctis had been dead set on hiring her, for a percentage of the shared bounty of course. Stella had been determined to keep this a strictly professional relationship, but a few days into the trip and it was getting harder and harder. Easy friendship aside...damn it if they weren't the hottest fucking men on the planet, and she could even look the other way when it came to the early morning sleepy touches and stolen kisses, and close her ears to the half muffled hidden handjob or whatever it was two of them were doing while doing a piss poor job of hiding 'away' from camp, which was harder then it sounded. She couldn't fault them their need for 'release' they were young, verile, men after all. But by the Six... if one more of them walked around Shirtless or pantless (Gladio) or whipped it out in the clear open because they 'gotta piss' (Gladio and Noctis), Stella was not going to be responsible for her actions. (aka. Screaming in frustration or begging one of them to fuck her) Which brought her to her current predicament. Deciding it was better to leave them all alone for a hour or so, let them do whatever it was they had to do. Interrupting Gladio getting a blowjob from his Prince had been a huge deciding factor for that decision, Gladio grumbling about 'join in or close the damn tent' had been another. Stella was pretty sure her cheeks were still flaming red.

"Hey Stella." Prompto's voice interrupted her thoughts before the inner fantasies got even more vivid, he flopped down on the log beside her. "Nice view."

Stella looked out over the pond, really noticing it for the first time. "Yeah it is." They sat in silence for a few moments then Prompto sighed.

"Look I..." he blond bit his lip nervously. "I know Gladio and Noct aren't the most subtle about things but really... they weren't expecting it to be you who walked in."

"I figured as much... with the invitation to join and all." Stella almost winced at herself for the tone her voice had. Well shit that came out wrong

"I know we can come on kinda strong sometimes but...well we thought you were ok with...well...it. Not the joining part I mean, that was a little over the line but the...you know...the ...well us part. The four of us." Prompto's voice quivered. "I mean if you're not we ...we'll respect that and keep a lid on it...but you never said anything so..."

"Hell Prompto." Stella cursed, flinging out an arm and putting around her distraught friend's shoulder. Giving him a one armed hug. "I'm not mad or anything and I certainly don't think you guys are... you know...bad people or strange or some such bullshit. It's just figuring something was..you know...up and actually seeing it are two different things. I got embarrassed it all."

"So we're cool? I mean friends and all?"

"Totally." Stella smiled at him. "I just figured I'd give you all some space to...you know...do whatever it was you guys needed to do."

"Thanks Stell." Prompto hugged her, earning a laugh from the shorter woman. "If you have any questions...ask me anything...really. I promise I won't make it awkward"

"Well if she can't handle it, it ain't our issue." Gladio shrugged. Hiding the fact he was worried to hunter woman couldn't 'handle it'. He liked her.. but then he'd liked lots of women over the years who couldn't come to terms with the fact he liked men to...and more importantly was in a rather long term open relationship with some friends.

"She can handle it." Noct said, tapping on his phone as he played a round of King's Knight. "Prom went to talk to her, he'll sooth it out."

Ignis continued his discussion with Gladio as if the Prince hadn't spoken. "Be that as it may, I can't believe you two would be so reckless as to do that in the tent."

"Not an issue before" Gladio huffed.

"Because we weren't sharing with someone we want to make a friend of."

"Don't you mean someone you want to make a friend of?" Gladio asked, "Don't think I haven't missed the way you look at her Iggy."

"That's not the point."

"It is" Gladio challenged. "I've known you too long Iggy, you're curious about this one." He cut off the Advisor as the sandy haired man made to argue. "Just as I know the fact her name Stella Juno has a role to play in this and I know what you're like when you get curious." Iggy being curious was how Prompto had gone from being exclusively Noct's playmate to all of theirs. "It worked out last time but I 'm not risking bringing a practical stranger into this whole thing...not until I am sure of where her loyalties lie."

"Stella's cool, as loyal to the crown as they come." Noct said.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Gladio answered at the same time Ignis scoffed.

"I am hardly so reckless. Unlike some people..."

Noct looked up. "It worked out didn't it?"

"Not the point."

"Don't start." Gladio stated firmly, putting an end to rising argument. Iggy was on edge and borderline looking for a fight. It had been a long time since Gladio had seen him so vested in someone, he wondered if the heartbreak of losing Melisande was finally healing. He knew Iggy had brought up the fact he was in a relationship with 3 other men, Melisande had been accepting of the fact Ignis had this kind of relationship with them, but had been rather firm on the fact that while he was allowed his dalliances outside their bedroom...within it...he was to be hers and hers alone. To Gladio's knowledge Iggy as respected that wish. And he knew the bespectacled man had loved her deeply on at least some level. After her death had been announced it had taken a lot to get Iggy to open up again, in any form. And now he was...but was it for the right reasons? That Gladio couldn't say, but he wanted to be sure before he allowed his long time lover to risk another heart break like that. Part of him really hoped that he hadn't misread the situation with Stella completely and that his instinct was right, that she might...in the future... be amiable to joining their little free form group. "The point is what's done is done."

"Because you two couldn't keep your dicks in your pants!"

"Stella's either going to accept it or she's not. We can't change that and we can't force her to agree with anything. Let's just see how this plays out before we start bitching about it."

"Very well." Ignis sneered and turned his back on both of them, having no argument against Gladio's words. Gladio and Noct both winced as Ignis proceeded to chop at dinner's vegetables with a bit more force them necassary.

Noct typed a quick text to Gladio, not trusting they wouldn't be overheard. /Shit...I think he really likes her/

Gladio texted back, /No kidding./

/Think she'll come around?/

/Why do you ask Princess? Like her to?/

/Yeah...so does Prom. What about you?/

/Not sure yet. Still trying to work that part out/

Stella was quiet for a bit but then her curiosity got the better of her."So...ummm...if it's not to... personal...how did you all...I mean...this start?"

Prompto eyed her out of the corner of his eye, she seemed genuinely curious and not just fishing so he said. "Well I think Iggy and Gladio fooled around on and off when they were teenagers, I'm not sure when Noct joined in because he was already with them when we started dating in senior year, unofficially of course. It was after we graduated that I decided to join them all and not just be with Noct."

"Oh...and that was...ok?"

"You mean with the King and all? Well yeah, it took a bit to wrap my head around it all but the Nobility have a totally different outlook then us commoners when it comes to relationships...you know. I think it's because so many of their marriages and unions are decided for them for the sake politics and heirs and bloodlines and such that they have to be more free thinking when it comes to the relationships they have outside those unions. A lot of the nobility are bi-sexual and are either in polyamorous relationships or have a least one consort or mistress outside of their marriages. In the past it caused a lot of trouble for them but as time went on they realized that to make the arrangements work they had to allow for people to also fall in love as they wanted. So there's not really the stigma anymore when it comes to having more then one partner. Not like there is with a 'common folk' anyway, which is one of the reasons they also kept everything under wraps and don't just put it out there for the world to see. "

"That makes things a bit easier to understand I guess."

Prompto turned. "Can I ask a personal question now?"

"Sure, only fair."

"Do you find any of us attractive?"

"I find all of you attractive...very attractive."

"Oh..." Prompto grinned. "Do tell?"

"Tell what?"

"You find us all attractive..."

"Of course I do, you're all very good looking."

"So...like attractive like you'd find a model in a magazine attractive or attractive like you have dreams about us attractive?"

Stella pinned him with a playful glare. "I am not having 'girl' talk with a guy whose ass looks better in jeans then mine does."

"So you think my ass looks good?"

Stella stood up and stretched. "Prompto..."

"yes." Prompto squeaked, forcing his eyes off her chest..well trying to anyway.

"Don't make this weird."

"Well you're the one you admitted to looking at my ass."

"Touche." Stella laughed. Seeing how he was looking at her she snapped her fingers. "Eyes up here handsome." she said once she had his attention. "Think they'll be done..." she waved.

"Oh..ummm..yeah.." Prompto blushed standing.

"And to answer your question. Let's just say the tent makes things...difficult sometimes."

"Oh...well if you're interested all you have to do is..."

"Don't offer something you're not willing to let go of." Stella warned him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do relationships and I don't do weird. And fucking friends with no intention of a relationship...makes it weird."

Prompto eyed her again, there was a story there...they way she said it but he had neither the tact or the wits to fish for it so he let it go. Back at camp he gave a double thumbs up to his lovers saying all was A-OK.

Noct looked far too smug, Ignis relieved. But Gladio...Prompto didn't know if that look meant he was happy or pissed about it. It was so hard to read the Shield sometimes when his amber eyes took on that look. Prompto hoped he was happy...but one never really knew with Gladio.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed from then on out pretty much normally. Nothing overly exciting happening, a few Flan's and Imp's made a nuisance of themselves at night, during the day it was the typical wildlife that more often then not left them alone. They made excellent time because of this.

"So tomorrow we reach the ruins the Tipster said we'd find our target in?" Stella asked looking at the map out of the area Ignis had laid out. They'd put their heads over it over an hour ago, Stella was somewhat familiar with the area they were going to and had been informing Ignis of the details of the spots she knew.

"So it would appear. Do you know anything about the Kadru?"

"Other then the fact they're a subspecies of Naga, not really. You?"

"Little more then you I'm afraid. I understand they're a rarity among their kind and generally avoid human contact."

Stella nodded. "Generally yeah. Makes me wonder what brought this one out to make a pest of itself. We should be careful, it's likely there's a bigger picture here that we're not seeing" she stood back from where she was leaning, Ignis smelled far to nice...and far too tempting. But to properly go over the map they'd had to be relatively close to one another. Now that the job was done...time to take a step back and breath.

"Agreed." Ignis said, rolling up the map.

"By 'bigger picture' do you mean big and mean..." Prompto started

"Likely has something bigger and meaner at it's tail that drove it out of hiding." Gladio answered the half asked question.

"It's entirely plausible," Ignis agreed. "We've just started expanding into this area. There is a lot about these woodlands that are still a mystery to us, even with all our technology."

"Well there won't be too much more expanding anywhere if we can't get this thing to stop eating the people who come in to explore." Stella sat down by the campfire, taking the cup out of the sleeping Noct's hand. "He really can sleep anywhere can't he?"

"Yep and through just about anything to." Prompto chuckled.

"Not that he has a bad idea, it's getting late." Gladio stood, rotating his shoulders.

"Yes, I think it wise we call get some rest, tomorrow is looking to be a long day." Ignis went over to the makeshift 'kitchen' to set up for the morning.

"Rise and shine Your Highness." Gladio gently smacked the Prince's cheek. "Time to take this party into the tent.

"If I have to move just so I can fall asleep again...can't I stay here?" Noct asked sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

"No, now come on, I'm not carrying you." Gladio shook him again

Noct muttered something like, 'but Iggy would' in response as he drifted back off. Gladio rolled his eyes. Stella giggled.

"You might as well just carry him big guy, we'll be out here all night if we wait for him to move on his own." Prompto snickered.

"You wanna end up over my knee?" Gladio glared at him

"No..not really.' Prompto eeped, turning beet red. He kinda did want to end up over Gladio's knee but...well with company present...

"Then stop being taking a page from Prince Charmless's 'how to be a brat' book and help me out here."

"And with that," Stella stood up. "I'm off to do one last perimeter check."

"By that do you mean you're actually doing a perimeter check or do you mean you need some 'girl time'?" Prompto asked, earning himself a smack upside the head from Gladio and a narrow eyed look from Iggy. "What? I just want to know how long to wait before I have to go looking for her is all."

"Like you know how long my version of 'girl time' needs." Stella snorted. "And if by looking for me you actually mean when a good time to come let me know you boys are done whatever it is you've been thinking about while you've been undressing each other with your eyes all day...I wouldn't bother because I really am just going for a perimeter check and won't be nearly as long as you may like. Sorry but it's late and I'm tired so..." she shrugged.

"I assure you Stella we are all far too tired for any extracurricular activities tonight." Ignis said in a tone the brooked no arguing. "It's warm tonight but if you want to still share the tent I promise we will be perfect gentlemen." His gaze turned to the other three men. "All of us."

Gladio muttered something along the lines of 'wanting to blow that tone out of Iggy' and Prompto blushed deeper. Stella smiled, "I'll be fine out here, like you said it's warm. I don't really care what you boy want to do in the tent just please...keep it down." She yawned as she walked away.

Stella returned a while later, having been sure to give the boys some extra time in case they required it, to a darkened camp. It seemed like they really had just gone to sleep. As she rolled out her sleeping bag she shook her head as rustling follow by some muttering came from the tent, followed by the gruff voice of the Shield ordering what she could only assume was either Noct or Prompto to 'just go the fuck to sleep'. She stifled a laugh and curled up into her bag.

Ignis woke in the morning to a gentle petting of his chest and stomach. "Morning,

he said softly turning into Gladio to kiss his chin. The larger man grumbled out a morning and stopped his moving hand to cuddle.

"She didn't join us." Gladio observed, seeing only Prompto and Noct curled up on the other side of the tent.

"You sound disappointed."

"I am a bit. I'll give her something though." Gladio kept his voice low

"What's that?" Ignis asked

"She almost...almost has you beat in the stubbornness department."

"Don't you mean you." Ignis teased. "I seem to remember you being very stubborn when this all started."

"Only because you made we work for it."

"And you liked every minute of it." Ignis kissed Gladio's chin and sat up. "I can't help but think though...what if we're wrong?"

Gladio joined him. "We're not. Prompto told me that Stella said herself she was attracted to us, something is holding her back though...we just have to figure out what it is and see if we can get around it."

Ignis thought back to one of his first conversations with her, about what she told him about growing up in the Dregs and what had happened when she was 17. Something like that, happening at such a young age. It would screw anyone up or at the very least turn them off to certain 'situations'.

Prompto woke. "Did I hear my name?"

"Yes, breakfast will be shortly. Do be decent before you exit the tent if you please." Ignis changed the subject. Prompto gave a sleepy thumbs up and just as Ignis made himself decent and left the tent the alarm went off.

Stella's bed roll was already cleaned up and put away, sitting with her pack. The woman herself was no where to be seen, but that was not uncommon. In the time they'd spent together Ignis knew her internal alarm had her up either before him or right around the same time. The coffee had just finished brewing when Stella returned, a handful of eggs in one hand and a bird in the other.

"Ahhh...breakfast and lunch, splendid."

"I noticed we were running low last night, figured I'd see what I could do about that." She handed him the haul.

"Indeed we were, thank you." It was already plucked and cleaned, Ignis just had to dress it up.

"Please tell me that coffee I smell is ready."

"It is." Ignis handed her a mug, her answering moan of happiness when she sipped it going straight to his groin.

"Need any help?"

"No thank you." He replied, more because if she helped she'd notice the issue in his pants.

"If you're sure..." Stella hated leaving all the work to him. She really didn't mind helping.

"I am, please...take a seat and relax. The others will be joining us shortly."

"Alright. If you say so." Stella took another sip, letting the rich flavor of the Ebony wash over her tongue. "Iggy I do believe you have destroyed me for coffee. This Ebony stuff is absolutely heavenly."

That wasn't all he wanted to 'destroy'...Ignis took a strained breath. Telling himself to calm down, he was hardly a school boy new to the pleasures of the flesh. Something as simple as watching a woman drink coffee should not have this effect on him. He knew Stella was watching him, head cocked to the side, as if trying to figure something out. "Yes..' he croaked out huskily... "It has the tendency to do that. I am glad I could introduce you."

Stella figured something was up, had she come back to camp too early? She tried to give the boys time to take care of themselves. She was after all the odd one out in the group. That thought put a small pit in her stomach that she didn't really understand. Not like she wanted to be part of their little 'play group' ...or a least she told herself. The more time she spent with them the more and more she thought about how nice it would be if someone...or someones... could care for her the way they cared for one another. But that was a dangerous path to go down. One that lead to dangerous thoughts.

Gladio joined them, looking between Ignis and Stella he grinned. Ignis's eyes said 'don't you dare' to which was an order Gladio was happy to ignore completely. Especially if it was a rare chance to see the normally composed man lose it...just a tiny bit. "Morning Stella." He greeted after taking his own mug.

"Gladio."

"I see Iggy as turned you on, " He swore he heard Iggy make just the tiniest of noises behind him. A sound sort of between a choke and whine. "To the pleasures of Ebony"

"Yes." Stella sipped again. "It's certainly ruined me for any other kind of coffee."

"Orgasm for the mouth." Gladio chuckled, "That's what this stuff is." He took a drink. "So how do you like yours, light and creamy or dark and heavy?"

"I prefer tasting thing without any alterations to taste so...dark and heavy for me all the way."

"Heh...don't we all." Gladio's grin grew as Ignis made that sound again, just a tiny bit louder this time. "I mean I love just about anything fills up my mouth, you know. Doesn't matter if it's a bit bitter even." Stella's eyes narrowed, seems like she figured out there was more to this conversation then just talk about coffee. "How about you?" he asked anyway he was pushing it he knew. Ignis groaned out something that sounded suspiciously like a curse mixed with Gladio's name.

"Guess that depends on what it is. But for _coffee_ I don't mind a bit of bitterness."

Ignis set out the plates of eggs and bacon a bit harder then required, "breakfast." His voice cracked out. "Now please excuse me a moment." He said as he walked off into the woods.

"Ignis." Stella stood up to follow him somewhat concerned.

Gladio stood up. "Leave him, I'll take care of it. You just enjoy your breakfast."

The way Gladio said that made Stella realize that he'd known exactly what he'd been doing while sewing the innuendo's into their discussion. Stella opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind in regards to exactly what she thought of him using her to tease Ignis. But his next words stopped her.

"Unless of course you'd rather join us?" the mental images that conjured made her stomach pool with heat. It didn't help that Gladio knew just how well his leather pants did NOTHING to hide his state of arsoual and that he made to attempt to cover it up.

"No thanks."

Gladio leaned over her chair. Amber eyes staring into sapphire grey. "You sure? Because I can assure you whatever you fantasize about us...the real thing is 100 times better."

"I don't fantasize about you at all." Stella said, her tone not quite convincing enough to go with the words.

"You sure about that?" Gladio smirked as he leaned further in, Stella leaning back but really having no where to go. His lips brushed hers as she whispered a 'yes', he stopped letting their breaths mingle for a second before leaning back. "Well if you're really sure, then please excuse me while I go 'take care' of something."

Prompto came out the tent just as Gladio walked away, dragging a yawning Noct behind him. Looking between Stella's flushed face and Gladio's smug swagger he sighed. "He propositioned you again didn't he?"

"Yeah." Stella breathed.

Noct sat beside her. "Don't take anything Gladio says to heart ok? He'd just trying to scare you off."

"Scare me off?"

Noct continued, ignoring Prompto's hand signals to shut up. "Yeah he knows we're all interested in you, Ignis is particular. But you see Ignis is just opening up after his heart break over losing his fiancee, who he actually really loved even though they're marriage was arranged. Gladio knows your not really interested in us in the way we prefer our partners so he's trying to make it so none of us get too attached. And if he can scare you off..well all the better." Noct yawned as he sipped at his coffee, grimacing before he added more sugar to it. "Well that and your name has something to do with it but I don't really know what."

"My name?"

"Yeah Stella Juno...that name means something to Iggy I think. But like I said I don't really know what."

"Ok..whatever...lets back up a moment...what did you mean you're all interested in me."

"Just what I said, we all like you and we're all interested in you as a potential partner. But we decided long ago then if we bring anyone into this...it's long term or nothing." Noct frowned seeing Prompto face palm behind Stella. "He doesn't want us wasting our time one someone who won't stick around." Noticing Stella seemed a bit pale he added. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just not our gig you know."

Stella was oddly quiet. Noct shared a look over her shoulder with Prompto, who shrugged. "Stella?" Noct asked.

"It's fine...thanks for telling me Noctis...I appreciate it...it's just...a lot to wrap my brain around."

"Take your time...and it's just Noct. All my friends call me Noct so you might as well start to."

Gladio had wandered quite a distance when a hand wrapped around his hair and his knees went out from under him, putting him on the ground. "Is that the way we're playing this round?"

Ignis's green eyes flashed bright. "You arrogant, insufferable..."

"Yeah yeah Iggy. I heard it all before, can we skip to where I apologize?" The hand in his hair tightened. Gladio lay a palm on Igni's thigh, amber eyes playful under the seething aroused gaze of the sandy haired man

"Very well. You want to apologize," Ignis slipped his cock free of it confines. "Then you better open your mouth Amicitia, and watch the teeth."

"Thought you liked my teeth." Gladio teased him before taking the prize before him between his lips.

"No..." Ignis panted. "more teasing damn it." His hand fell from Gladio's hair to his shoulder. Gladio steadied himself by gripping his lover's buttocks. In typical Amicitia fashion Gladio ignored the order and did what he wanted. Ignis was left cursing in between hitching breaths as he tried not to thrust deeper into Gladio's mouth then the bigger man was comfortable with. His end coming when one of Gladio's fingers caressed right behind him sack to gently rest against his anus. Gladio swallowed it all, sitting back he wiped his mouth.

"I didn't have to touch your prostate," he said in awe. "Did we really get you that worked up?"

"What you did was unfair, to her and to me." Ignis tucked himself away and straightened his clothing.

"Ch' you're making it sound like she's already turned us down and you got a blow job out of it so I don't see what your problem is."

"I know what you're doing Gladio and I won't have you scaring her off." Ignis crossed his arms.

"Oh please." Gladio stood, brushing off his pants. "If she truly wasn't interested she'd have been scared off days ago. If you lot keep treating this with kid gloves we're not going to know anything for sure before this is all over. I for one will have an answer before we get back to Lestallum, one way or another. Either she's interested enough to stay or she's not. I don't see the point in dragging it out."

"Then what exactly do you propose?"

"We make our advances, either she's going to reject them or she's going to accept them. Not really anything else to it."

"There might be." Ignis said.

"What do you mean?"

"In a conversation I had with her just after we met. You remember Carlos Santia?"

"That buck tooth prick whose nose I broke back in 11th grade...yeah. Wasn't he some Knighted Nobles' kid or something?"

"Yes. Do you remember the incident that caused you to break his nose in the first place?"

"Six there were so many reasons...so no I can't remember the particular one that sparked that one"

"He and his little gang had come to school on Monday, gloating about how they 'got the best action' over the weekend and the rather sordid details they came up with."

"I seem to remember something about them going on about how some chicks said they didn't want it but in reality did. I'll admit I was seeing red and not much else when they got the to the point where they made some girl cry."

"Well I don't think their stories were total posturing."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Just something Stella told me about how young nobles would come down to the Dregs on occasion and what they couldn't take willingly they took unwillingly. She was 17 when a group a of these young men apparently cornered her and..."

"Wait so you mean to say that those stories they told over that semester weren't actually stories...that they actually took advantage of unwilling kids down there?"

"If my suspicions are correct then yes."

Well that was one way to kill a boner fast. Gladio frowned "Then why didn't they lie about it? Rape is a serious crime even among the rich and powerful."

"I think for the same reason they didn't cover it up. No one took their tales seriously, everyone just assumed they were posturing and blowing their encounters out of proportion for attention. And since the abuse wasn't reported to the authorities..." Ignis shrugged. "It's all circumspect of course but...I truly believe it to be the case now that Stella admitted as much was going on."

"And you think this going to cause an issue with us, given that we are by birth of the same social standing as the abusers."

"It has crossed my mind."

"Do Noct and Prompto know?"

"No...I haven't seen the point in telling them. I'm only saying this to you because if your going to handle this properly...you need to know."

Gladio was silent a moment then he cursed. "Shit."

"What?"

"I should have cut off his balls instead of broken his nose."

Ignis bit back a snort of laughter. "Yes perhaps you should have." He came over to Gladio. "I agree with you on the point that we need to take off some of the reigns but please Gladio, be gentle with this. A thing like that is not easily overcome and it could be the barrier you were thinking she had."

Gladio nodded. Time for a slight change in tactic.


	3. Chapter 3

Noct had to give Gladio credit, he wasn't sure what Ignis said to him earlier that day but the big guy was behaving himself rather nicely. When he and Gladio had gotten back to camp this morning and Stella and Prompto had wandered off to fill up the water canteens Ignis had informed the Prince of Gladio's idea to be a little bit more forward with their advances on the girl. Noct had not needed much convincing, readily agreeing- he'd tell Prom later. Right now he was enjoying watching Gladio and Stella spar...better anyone else then him after all. Because of the size difference Gladio had decided that instead of weapons they'd practice a round of hand to hand combat. Stella was holding her own rather nicely, of course Gladio was playing the gentleman and taking it easy of her.

Ignis turned from where he was packing up the dishes to find Stella had Gladio pinned in a camel clutch wrestling hold, Gladio looked like he was having far too much fun with the position. Ignis shook is head, Gladio and his kinks. Stella however looked angry.

"Damn it Gladio, if you can't play right don't play at all. I'm not some fucking piece of glass you asshole." Stella berated the much larger man in her hold.

Gladio grunted as the Stella shifted to clamp her legs around him tighter. "Oh? So you like me better when I don't play fair?"

"Play as fair as you like...just have the common decency not to act like a complete gentlemen when we spar. I might be a woman but I am not some damsel in distress waiting for some big, strong, macho man to rescue me. So don't treat me like it."

"So you don't want me to be a gentleman is basically what you're saying?"

"Yes, damn it!"

Gladio smirked, "Ok." He grabbed her arms, using his massive upper body strength to twist her over his head and roll her under him. Pinning her arms above her head he straddled her, minding the fact he out weighed her by a good half her body weight. When she tried to kick him he grabbed her leg with his free hand and pulled it around his waist. "Now this position I like much better." He grinned down at her. "if you wanted to play it rough you just had to say so."

"I'll show you rough you..." Stella wiggled trying to get good enough leverage to either kick or roll him off her.

Gladio let her try for a few minutes then chuckled leaning closer to her, pressing their chests together. "I'm waiting Butterfly." he teased her. "Show me what you got."

Stella stopped moving and cocked her head at him. "Are you sure?"

"Play right or don't play at all." Gladio tossed her words back at her. Stella's smirk should have been enough to warn him she was about to pull some kind of wild card. He'd been expecting her to ball him with her other knee...not lean up and kiss him. His second of surprise was enough to make him lose his hold on her leg, Stella slid her leg from his waist to under his butt. At the last minute just before Gladio thought to deepen the kiss Stella wrapped her other leg around him and heaved. Gladio quickly found their positions reversed.

Stella smiled down at him triumphant. "And that is how you play it right." she stood up making to move away. Gladio's hand snapped out to grab her by the back of her belt and pull her back into his lap as he sat up. Putting one strong arm around Stella's waist he pushed her firmly against him, sitting her down his lap, letting her feel just what her wriggling had done to him, as he kissed her deeply. Again Stella surprised him a bit by not immediately hitting him or demanding he stop, he moved his lips from hers to her neck, his hand sliding up her under the hem of her shirt back. Stella did smack his shoulders then as she gasped out a 'stop.'

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"You're loss then." Gladio stood up, taking her with him before setting on her feet. "But if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." he winked at her before going over to the tent to break it down for the day.

Prompto looked confused and torn between telling Gladio off and checking on Stella, who'd gone over to her Chocobo to feed him. Seeing the passive look on Iggy's face and Noct's soft grin he knew something had happened, turning a questioning look to Noct the Prince typed something in his phone. Prompto checked his texts as his own phone vibrated. Well...that explained things. Prompto smiled brightly, typing his agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day their journey was sidetracked by the Prince finding a rather peaceful looking fishing hole. Ignis had taken the time to announce a lunch break. Gladio followed the Prince to the water while Stella kept herself busy with the chocobos.

Prompto joined Stella as she petting her dark blue bird while setting out some gyshal greens for him. The chocobos the other four of them were riding already settled into similar meals. "He's really pretty." Prompto said "His name's Blue right?"

Stella nodded. "Yeah, not totally original I know but it was the first thing I thought of when I decided to name him so..." She shrugged.

"Name him? So he doesn't belong to the Chocobo Post Stables?" Prompto asked, he had assumed that the bird had been one of Wiz's that Stella must have favoured for renting since every time he saw her on a chocobo it was Blue she was with.

"No. He's mine. I mean I board him there because no one knows these guys better then Old Man Wiz. I found him as a chick about...oh 2 or 3 years ago. At first I figured his mama had just wandered off to find food or something. But since I was working a hunt in the area I hung around and checked on him from time to time. Never did see an adult, eventually it was time to leave and he seemed to be starting to fail in health." Stella smiled fondly as Blue nuzzled into her jacket looking for more treats. She pushed his beak from trying to get into her pockets and continued "I couldn't find it in my heart to let nature take it's course. I scooped him up and took him to Wiz. Long story short we've been together ever since. First real friend I ever had"

"Lucky." Prompto grinned. Stella smiled back at him, taking his hand.

"Here's a secret" She laid his hand on Blue's beak, right between the eyes were feathers met bony cartilage "Scratch them here and any Cocobo will instantly fall in love with you." She used her hand over his to show him how. Blue melted into the pet making a contented chirping sound. "If they don't bite your fingers off first."

Prompto eeped blushing as Stella laughed. "I get the feeling you're teasing me."

"A bit, Wiz's birds are pretty tame but not all chocobos are. I wouldn't try this on any chocobo I didn't know came from the Post."

"So you know alot about chocobos then?"

"I'm not an expert like Wiz and his crew but yeah...I've learned a few things."

Ignis listened in as he set about creating lunch, Prompto at least was getting along swimmingly with Stella. When she'd called Blue her first real friend Ignis almost felt like maybe they weren't as different has he'd originally assumed. He to had been well into his teens before his first 'real' friend had happened, or rather he'd realized he had one. A fond gaze fell to where Gladio was in a rather animated conversation with Noct, his eyes trailing along the Shield's wide back watching as muscles moved like tempered steel under skin Ignis knew for a fact was silken smooth, except for where it was calloused or scarred. He still remembered the second he'd been enlightened to his own feelings about the Prince's Shield. Ignis had been a loner by nature, focused solely on duty and nothing else as he tried to keep up with the exceptions set by both himself and his uncle. Gladio had gradually broken down those walls...mostly through his relentless pursuit of first his friendship then...more. Ignis could recall in detail the moment he knew his feelings for the Shield were more then mere friendship.

It was the night Gladio had gotten that scar over his eye. Gladio and joined Noct and Prompto at the opening of a new arcade in the city. Something the teens had been rather vocal about attending for weeks. Ignis was still not totally sure of what happened that night, as he had long since shut himself in fully intending to sit down with a cup of tea and the book Gladio had dropped in his lap weeks before that he had not had time yet to pick up. One earth shattering call from a panicked Noct had changed everything in a matter of seconds as the Prince had sobbed out the words. "Gladio's hurt" in his ear.

Ignis didn't even remember arriving at the hospital wing of the Citadel. Only that he had arrived to find a shaking Noct in the arms of a equally shaking Prompto. Who he later learned had not only managed to keep his head long enough lock and himself and Noct in a stall in the arcades public washroom during the lunatic's assault and also managed to call an ambulance but he had managed to dial the Emergency keycode that would active the GPS on Noct's phone and notify all Crownsguard and King's Glaive staff of a 'Code Black'. The code that signalled a member of the Royal House was in immediate danger and that the guard who accompanied that member had been taken down. It was probably the first moment Ignis had seen Prompto as more then a silly tag along who Noct had scooped up on a whim.

That whole incident had changed everything. Noct and Prompto might never have passed the line from friends to lovers if not for it. And Ignis knew for a fact that he likely would have gone years before realizing just what the Shield had meant to him, assuming of course he ever figured it out. Sometimes he wondered if this whole relationship they all had would have ever come to be if not for the small sacrifice laid across Gladio's face.

Prompto had moved closer to Stella by this point, hand lightly brushing her hip as she showed him how to pet the chocobo, who was chirping quite happily, it's eyes fluttering closed in joy. At least that was until the large bird's head suddenly moved, pushing Prompto into Stella. Sending them toppling. "ACK! Blue you thief!" Stella's words as the chocobo sauntered off, the black ribbon Stella used to hold her hair back firmly in his beak. "Get back here!" she ordered as she and Prompto tried to right themselves. Well...she tried to right herself. Prompto seemed content to hold her firmly against him, laughing.

"Not funny." Stella huffed.

"Totally funny." Prompto snickered, finally deciding that it was high time he end his game of holding her before it became obvious and hopped up to his feet. Offering a hand to help her up. "Think you'll get it back?"

"Evenutally, if I'm sneaky enough. Rule number 2 about Chocobo's. They're horrible kleptomaniacs. They see something they want, they take it."

"Not a bad philosophy...just..taking what your want. In theory anyway." Prompto said with a smile.

Ignis hid a smirk. Not a bad philosophy indeed...in theory of course. Just in theory. He called them all to the makeshift table for lunch. Noct reached out and fingered a strand of Stella's midnight hair from where it tumbled over her shoulder with an appreciative hum. "You look good with it down. You should leave it down more often"

"It gets in the way. I should cut it...but...I really don't want to." Stella admitted, her hair was longer then she normally wore it, falling nearly to the middle of her back, so maybe it was time for trim.

"It's a nice shade, never noticed it before."

"You have black hair to genius." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but mine is more of a blue black, yours definitely looks more like a red black."

"I wasn't aware there were different kinds of blacks." Stella said, it did not go unnoticed by anyone that Noct hadn't released the strand he was playing with yet, twirling it around his finger, nor was Stella making him. Maybe they were making some leeway, if she was allowing more then Prompto casually enter her personal space.

Ignis put the plates down. "Eat, all of you. We have a long road ahead of us still. There will be plenty of time for play later."

If Stella thought anything of the choice of words she said nothing as they ate. After she sighed. "Six if I keep hanging out with you boys I am going to have to add a extra hour or two to my workout routine." She patted her belly. "All this rich food is going to make me lose my girly figure if I keep eating like this."

"Oh I don't know. I kinda like your figure just the way it is." Gladio teased her. His eyes saying he for one had not missed Ignis's choice of words earlier and that he was more then thinking about 'playing' with the a certain dark haired woman in front of him.

Stella flushed, "Errr..thanks?"

"Careful...act all cute and sweet like that and I might just decide to eat you up."

Prompto choked a bit on his drink and wiggled, a tell tale sign of just what he was thinking about the 'eating' that Gladio was insinuating.

Stella seemed to gather herself. "I am not cute." Stella tossed her hair and walked over her chocobo.

Prompto kicked Gladio's foot slightly, breaking his gaze from the hunter woman's backside. "We better go before Iggy gets sulky that we're running late."

Gladio could see his point but didn't stop him from appreciating the clinch of the woman's ass as she mounted her ride. Damn it now he was going to have to ride thinking about that ass clinching around other things.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kadru proved a challenging opponent. Prompto and Stella kept it caught in a crossfire of ammunition, Noct pounded it with a mix of magic and spear, Gladio wailed on it with his great-sword while Ignis worked his way through it's defences with his daggers. Eventfully they took it down and none the worse for ware in the end. A few bruises and scraps but nothing serious.

Stella laughed along with them as Prompto picked her up when the two gunners reached the rest of the group. Noct reaching in and kissing Prompto then her was a bit of a shock but one that wore of quickly as their mini celebration came to a close and they started back to the Haven they'd spend the night at.

A screeching brought their cheerful banter to a abrupt halt. Stella turned, paling as a woman surrounded by snakes appeared.

"What's a daemon doing out at this time of day?" Gladio asked no one in particular

"Daemon appearances aren't necessarily dictated by the time of day." Ignis replied. "Just darkness, if it's dark enough they'll appear. These trees must make it plenty dark enough. Though I did not expect one such as this here."

"Seriously?" Prompto sighed.

"Any idea what kind of daemon that is?" Gladio turned to Stella, as the only trained Hunter in the group she would have a infinite knowledge of daemonkind, after all they were the Hunter's primary targets.

"A Melusine." She turned to the Shield then Ignis, face pale. "We can't take her, Melusine's are too powerful a daemon, it takes over 10 of our best to take down even one of them... even then not everyone survives. We need to retreat."

"Agreed." Ignis nodded. "We're not far from clearing before the Haven, if we can get into the sunlight she will not be able to follow. Then we can wait her out until morning, after that we should be in the clear to start our travels back."

They started to slowly make their way quietly through the thicket and not draw attention to themselves. Fortune was not on their side. As the Melusine attacked Stella shouted out a warning not to breath in her gasous breath or touch any of her bodily fluids as they ran. The daemon spitting and breathing fumes at them. They dodged and parried her attacks while trying to retreat.

"Prompto!" Noct screamed, Ignis's hand the only thing preventing the Prince from warping to where the snakes of the daemon coiled around his blonde lover.

Prompto tried to hold his breath against breathing in the sickeningly sweet gas making his eyes burn. The Melusine pulled him closer. "Come here my sweet boy..." she hissed seductively at him. He felt ready to vomit, his eyes watering. Her saliva hit his face as she drew him in, his head went fuzzy as his sight started to dim.

Stella spun back round toward Prompto at Noct's yell of panic. Gladio was already on the move but she was closer, diving between the snake coils she picked up Prompto's dropped Crossbow and aiming it right for the gaping mouth of the Melusine. She shot twice, once catching the daemon right in the throat the other her eye. When she recoiled she dropped Prompto, Gladio caught the blonde gunner as he fell the few feet to the ground. Stella coughed and gagged as the daemon retaliated by spitting at her and breathing more of that sweet gas in her direction. Stella thought she could hear the daemon woman cursing her out in jealous rage. Right...Melusine's hated women...seeing them as rivals for the affections of the men they tried to trap.

"Stella." Gladio pulled her up by the back of her shirt, Prompto over his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"Get a move on...you are nearly there." Ignis called to them himself and Noct already in the sun lit clearing.

"You heard the man...move it." They bolted while the Melusine moaned over her wounds, her lost beauty. Screeching threats at them, her snakes still providing an obstacle course. But they made it in the end.

Both collapsing as they breathed hard, Stella coughing again to try and clear her lungs of the burn of the fumes breathed in her face. She stepped back away from the boys as they fussed over Prompto, who was beginning to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Stella was surprised to hear Ignis's voice over her shoulder. Thinking he was fussing as bad as Noct and Gladio over Prompto Stella had not expected him so close, she turned to him.

"Yeah, fine. Thank you." Stella felt sweat run along the back of her neck.

"What are the effects of the Melusine's gas and saliva?" Ignis asked her. Oh right...they'd need that information if they were going to help Prompto. The blonde was curled on his side, moaning as he held his stomach.

"She's a succubus type daemon. They heighten a persons sense of feeling while lulling their minds into a cloud of euphoria. Then feed off the energy produced until the person either dies or out lives their usefulness, then they eat them."

"By heightening the sense of feeling but lulling the mind you mean..."

"He's going be horny as fuck...to the point of pain." Ignis's eyes widened a fraction at her bluntness.

"Is there a countermeasure?"

"None I know of. According to the few that have survived an Melusine attack, or attacks from daemons like that. Physical contact and...release...can make the symptoms more bearable,sometimes even taking them away for a while. But the only real cure is time. It has to burn through his system."

"How long?"

"Depends on the person. But a good day...maybe a touch less."

Ignis turned to Prompto, worry clear in his jade green eyes. Stella sighed. "We need to get to the Haven , I can set up camp and take care of meals and water while you three deal with..."She waved a hand to Prompto.

"You got a faceful of that shit to." Gladio said as he lifted Prompto again. The blonde moaning.

Stella nearly cursed, of course he would have seen that "Not as much as him, I'll be fine."

"Stella," The Shield started.

"A bath and I'll be fine." Stella grit her teeth and lied. They were focusing on the wrong person damn it. Time to get them back on track. "Melusine venom doesn't effect females as much as males anyway." at least she didn't think it did. The records in that department was kinda sketchy. One thing she did know for a fact was that Prompto would need the attentions of all his lovers if he was going to come out of this unscathed. At the end of the day, she wasn't really that important to them. They didn't need to spend unnecessary energy on stupid things. Prompto was someone important...and that was what they needed to focus on.

Noct's blue eyes bore into her as if to say bullshit, something in them making Stella almost shudder. She'd seen the shit he pulled today, had heard the rumors of the Royal Family's connection to the Crystal and the Magical Ether. The power of their magic...she had to wonder if his connection to those elements was enough to make him sense through her half lie.

"Alright." Ignis relented, his voice firm. "But if you begin to feel even the slightest effects you will come let us know." it was not a request.

"Of course...now come on. Daylight is fading and I don't want to be caught out here when it's gone...not with that thing still out there."

On that they were in agreement.

They made camp in record time, the boys heading into the tent while Stella went to find a bath at the riverside. Thankfully the Haven grounds covered to the water. She missed the look and nod shared by Ignis and Gladio. The advisor following her to the camp side edge, a clear view to the river.

Stella stripped down, grumbling about 'so much for making it through one hunt without monster goop staining her clothes'. Ignis swallowed hard as Stella's body bared to him. She had a strong musculature, as he would expect from someone in her profession, she still retained some feminine softness in the curve of her hip and breast. The few scars she had doing nothing to detract from her beauty, a slash across a thigh, a gash along the curve of a shoulder blade. He shook himself, he wasn't here to oogle like some pervert. He watched her dive into the water, waiting until she surfaced, waited again while she scrubbed sand from the river bed to loose the now gelled daemon gunk from her clothing and skin, back under the water and again to the surface. Once he was satisfied she was a) not going to pass out in the water and drown and b) really did seem to be showing no adverse effects from the attack he went to the tent and stripped down, joining his lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella returned to the camp, she made herself busy as she did her best to ignore the rather loud sounds now coming from the tent. She make sure that water canteens were full and that enough food for a days meals were prepared and stored away for quick access later. She was certainly no Master of the Kitchen like Ignis was but many year spent mostly on her own in the wilderness had taught her enough about taking care of one's nutritional needs as well has how to make the most out of limited ingredients. A particularly loud cry of pleasure and a grunt that could only have come from Gladio made her start. She wiped at the back of her neck as she flushed. I mean who wouldn't...if they had any kind of sex drive that was.

Retreating to the outskirts of the camp she saw to the Chocobos needs, trying to ignore the heat forming under her skin and the dampness between her legs. If it wasn't getting so dark she'd take a nice long walk away from the confines of the camp, as it was... she looked at her hand and sighed. No...trying to relieve herself while listening to the sounds of the men she'd come to think of as friends fucked their brains out several feet away was just...weird. Her decision was made for her as Ignis's smooth voice muttering some very loving, but dirty, words reached her thoughts. Sweet Six if that didn't bring about the most graphic of images to her mind. Stella wavered on her feet, whimpering as arousal spiked in her core fast enough to make her mind blank for a second. When Blue warbled at her she tossed the greens she was holding at his feet and dashed for the riverside, still within camp confines but far enough away that only the loudest of sounds from the tent would reach her. A safe enough distance to try and take her of her own needs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio flopped back breathing heavy, he normally tried to be more controlled during sex...well aware his size and strength could cause the lines between pleasure, pleasurable pain and just plain pain to be a very fine walk, but damn if Prompto's tight ass wasn't the sweetest thing. The things that had started to come out of his mouth as he came out of his daze had done straight to the Shield's libido and by the time they'd had the smaller blond properly stretched and lubed up, Gladio knew he had to be the first to have a go at him. Feeling a hand on his dick, pulling off the condom made him open an eye, he gave a minute nod to Noct in thanks and again closed his eyes utterly exhausted. He hoped that Prompto wouldn't have too many bruises.

When Gladio flopped back Ignis was quick to take his place. After the larger man's roughness Ignis knew that his more gentle way of making love would be something Prompto's body would need. He knew he should probably prepare to berate Gladio later for his roughness, though since Prompto had been very clear he'd been ok with the Shield 'not holding back' Ignis wondered if he'd still feel that way after the effects of the daemon wore off. He'd worry about that later, for now though..there was a more pressing task. "There there Prompto." Ignis petted the blond head. "Gladio fucked you too hard didn't he?"

Prompto whimpered "More..." his hand going to his own crotch, tugging weakly at the hard on that looked nearly painfully swollen. Ignis took Prompto's hand him his own.

"Hush love...I got you." He kissed softly down the gunner's neck, nipping at the freckles on his shoulders. Though foreplay was Ignis's favourite part of making love he knew he would have to forgo most of his usual routine given the circumstances.

"Noct.' Prompto held out a hand to the Prince.. "Please."

"Are you sure Prompto?" Ignis asked him. A threesome, while not an unknown concept to their group dynamic, had not been part of the plan to pace themselves, to ensure that someone would always be recovered and ready to help provide relief when it was needed. Both Noct and Ignis waited for the blonde to reply. When he nodded Ignis took a place behind Prompto, running careful hands up his legs to his hips...being mindful of his skin's sensitivity. Noct crawled over and settled between their spread legs. He and Ignis shared a quick kiss before turning their attention to the man between them. Ignis kissing Prompto's neck and shoulder, one hand lightly wrapping around the hardness protruding from between the blond's legs while his other gently petted and rolled the sack beneath. Noct kissed Prompto's mouth as he smoothly entered is partner. They were too experienced in screwing around with more then one partner for there to be much fumbling. Prompto cried out, the flesh in Ignis's hand finally spasming as he reached a limit. Noct thrust slowly letting Prompto ride out his orgasm filled with his cock. Prompto hugged Noct tight grinding back against Ignis as he came again. Noct pushed Prompto back and removed himself from him as the blond slumped, eyes dropping. Ignis held Prompto close, gently laying him down on the sleeping mat of the tent. Then he pulled Noct into his lap, taking them both in hand and bringing themselves to completion as well.

Stella let out a soft curse as she was once again unable to bring herself to full completion. She took her fingers out of her core and away from her clit. Nothing was working, she could bring herself just up to the crest of orgasm but not over it. She leaned back, her natural lubrication practically dripping from her. In her mind she knew this sort of arousal was not normal, sighing she pulled up her underwear, hissing as the normally comfortable fabric felt suddenly harsh against her vagina. She walked tenderly toward the tent. Her promise to Ignis running in her head.

The flap was open, most likely to let the cool night air into what otherwise would be a sauna with all the activity. She poked her head in and opened her mouth...closing it right away at the scene. Nudity and hastily discarded condoms aside, it was too just too cute to interrupt. The four men were sleeping peacefully, Prompto and Noct curled up together with Ignis cuddled close to the Prince's side, Gladio's large arms stretched to the limit in and attempt to hug them all in one big bear hug. All of them were snorting lightly. Again the promise she'd made to Ignis rang in her ear, Stella was never one to go back on her word, to break a promise, but to keep it she would have to disturb this truly beautiful scene. And was that something, no matter how badly she wanted to keep her word, she just couldn't do. Stella carefully backed away from the tent, slowly lifting the fabric and zipping just enough to provide privacy but not enough to shut off the airflow. Maybe her extreme arousal was just due to the rush of hormones due to the fantasy in her head that was brought on by the sounds from earlier and there really wasn't anything to worry about, though in the back of her head she knew that wasn't very likely the case.

Noct exited the tent, pulling on a shirt. Shivering for a second at the cold he cocked his head at Stella curled tightly up in her sleeping bag. Several more rounds of sex and Prompto being back in the arms of Gladio while Ignis again tried to catch some rest had freed up the Prince to seek something to replenish their energy and fluids. Stella didn't move as he shuffled to the cooler and makeshift kitchen. Now that gave him a reason to pause, from what he knew of Stella she was almost as light of a sleeper as Ignis or Gladio, just him exiting the tent should have made her at least lift her head. Then he remembered that Stella got a faceful that shit to, Ignis had made her promise to come see them if she felt like something was off, but what if it had come on too quickly... or she tried but they slept through her attempts due to their own exhaustion. Concerned he approached her. "Stell?"

She mumbled and shook.

"Hey Stella.. .you ok?"

One eye opened "fine... Prompto ok?"

"Prom is doing just fine, I'm a little more concerned about you though. You got a faceful to...you sure you're ok?"

No...not really but Stella nodded anyway "tired"

"Come inside " Noct ordered not liking the clipped tone or the slight shaking that was slowly getting worse as they spoke. He wondered if he should wake Iggy.

"No..fine out here" she shook again. Closing her eyes

"Are you actually listening to her?" Gladio inquired from the tent door, poking his head out.

"No." Noct answered. "Come on Stella, it's cold out here and I know you've got to be feeling at least a bit shitty thanks to..."

Stella shook her head again muttering she buried her face back into her knees

"Ok. Diplomacy is not working obviously"

"Diplomacy does not quit at the first no." Ignis informed his prince, as he to exited the tent, stepping over the hunched over Gladio blocking the way "however in this case, I suspect it will be of little value."

Gladiolus laughed, never one to miss an opportunity to tease his liege he smirked "To much of a lightweight to bring her in here on your own?"

"No!" Noct protested at Gladio's teasing. Turning his attention back to Stella, her cheeks were flushed and despite the chill she was sweating. Noct huffed, "Stella you need to come inside. Don't make this a royal order"

Sapphire grey eyes looked up at him. "I'm fine.."she bit out

"The fact you're out here in this weather says your not." Ignis argued with her as he knelt putting a hand on her covered knee, she moved away slightly.

"Would one if you please hurry up or do I have to come get her myself? In fact maybe I should just come out; She likes me better."

Noct snickered at Stella's weak protest of 'no I don't'. "Come on...into the tent of your own volition or by Ignis or Gladio? You're choice"

"Neither. Go take care of Prompto and just let me...take care of things. You guys don't need me in the way"

Noct reached out and touched her cheek. Stella sighed, leaning into him.

"Not as in effected as you say" Ignis mused. Backing off as Noct took his place at the woman's side. They still needed water and some food, the other two could take care of things for a second.

"No. But I'm not the one you should be worried about "

"Let us decide that" Noct signalled Gladio.

"Who said you were in the way?" Gladio asked as he came out of the tent. Unlike the other two he hadn't bothered with a shirt. "Damn, woman are you daft? It's freezing out here."

"Not cold at all you big baby." Stella retorted, her hand coming out to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Noct shared a look with Ignis who frowned, it was no where near hot enough to cause that kind of sweating. "Of course I'm in the way. How could I not be?" Stella muttered.

"You're being a bigger pain in the ass this way." Gladio glared at her, crossing his arms as he towered over her hunched form. "You have two seconds to move on your own."

"Why are you so instant?"

"You said you cared about us...well we care about you." Noct grinned "and you're two seconds are up." He stepped back "All yours big guy"

Stella stood up preferring to be on her feet rather then picked up. Or that was her plan anyway. The sensation of the night air on her skin as her blanket fell away buckled her knees, a rather embarassing sounding groan leaving her lips.

"My lucky morning," Gladio chuckled as he caught her and scooped her up into his arms. "Swooning for me already."

Stella would have rolled her eyes at that but right now... he was warm and it was oddly comfortable being held. Too comfortable...Stella made a another sound small and needy that made her embarrassed blush deepen as a new wave of moisture pool as her stomach flitted. She found herself wrapping her arms around Gladio's broad shoulders. Cuddling closer.

Noct grinned. "Not even an argument...there's something new"

Stella glared...well tried to...it probably looked more like a pout.

Gladio did smirk slightly at her little, involuntary, noises he was going to admit he wasn't going to miss her lack of argument and made full advantage of it by heading back to the tent. He settled down on the end blanket opposite of the others and shifted Stella so she draped across his lap.

Noct pulled a blanket up and around Prompto and himself as he cuddled up to his lover's side. Prompto cracked a eye lash to see Stella had joined them, he perked up a bit.

Stella found her seat far too comfortable to give up. But the position was a bit uncomfortable as she wiggled around till it was comfortable. The situation should be strange to her for even considering it. But it oddly wasn't, "Why?"

Gladio slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt but didn't do anything more then rub small circles with his finger tips in a soothing manner. "Why not?" He countered.

Stella breath caught and she gave a small shudder. On her overly sensitive skin the small movements of his fingers brought tingles to her spine and curling her toes

"I'm not one of your lovers..."

"But we want you to be" Noct said "right Iggy?" He asked Ignis to back him up as the Advisor entered with a handful of water bottles and a tray of food

"In the future maybe," Ignis agreed, "Something we will discuss when Stella is back on her feet with a clear head." he set the tray down in front of Prompto, ordering him to eat. "But that doesn't mean we're going to leave her to suffer." He added before anyone could protest as he passed out the water

Gladio said nothing, he just kept his touch light and covered more area under her shirt, careful to stay away from her chest or belt as Iggy was right; this was about helping a friend and not really about sex. At least for now.

Stella couldn't stop the little sounds from escaping as embarrassing as it was. The soft touches felt too good. She was in no rush to stop them.

Noct turned and went back to cuddling Prompto as the blond dug into the food and gulped his water down "Feeling better?" He whispered

"Yeah." Prompto answered "it's not nearly as bad as earlier " He offered Noct a piece of his sandwich which the raven haired man happily took.

"Good," Ignis smiled, "at least one of you is on the mend." He sat down between Gladio and Prompto, sipping at his own drink.

Gladio smirked at the sounds coming from the woman in his arms and promptly decided that he was going to get more noises out of her; he just had to decide how far he could push it so she wouldn't be pissed at him when the demons breath wore off.

"And really Gladio...must you? We're trying to eat here."

Gladio shrugged, "What can I say, she's cute and I wanna touch."

"She can hear you and would rather you talk to her face and not over her head thank you very much." Stella snapped, earning a small burst of laughter from Noct and Prompto and a quirk of a smile from Ignis.

"Dude..you just got told." Prompto snickered reaching out to take Ignis's hand.

Stella felt rather proud of herself as she was sure Gladio was not exactly used to being told off so bluntly. It was short lived though as she realized her snark had only amused the big man more. Stella could feel a familiar sensation crawling in her...Gods she was going to... "Stop" she whispered hissed suddenly, voice husky as she grabbed his hand. Which stopped

"Something wrong?" Gladio innocently asked. Or attempted to make it an innocent question.

Ignis gave into Promptos silent plea and moved closer to his side linking their fingers together. Sharp gaze however did not leave Gladio nor Stella

"Too much " Stella said with heavy breaths

She apparently had gotten it worse then Prompto if this was making her react like this, or the symptoms got worse with the time they had not been dealt with. Gladio's hands remained still but he didn't move them from her skin. "Then tell me what's enough." He prompted.

"Just...this" Stella laid her head on his chest "Give me a minute"

"Stella you know there's nothing to be embarrassed about right? Not with us anyway." Prompto said "that shit really messes with you. You just have to tell us what you need Ok?"

"You worry about yourself." Stella told him. Not unkindly as she was worried about him.

"It's Prompto, he can't." Gladio grinned.

"Are you really alright?" Stella asked the blonde, making a point of focusing on him and not what the weight on Gladio's hand on her stomach was doing to her.

He smiled "You bet. An hour or two in the arms of these guys and your woes are cured."

Stella gave a laugh. Relaxing more. "Glad to hear it"

"Going over to the group or staying with just me?" Gladio inquired. Removing his hand from her, shifting his hold to her hips, not restraining but resting lightly.

At her hesitance and glance at the doorway of the tent Ignis spoke up. "This is a safe place Stella, we will not do anything more then what you allow nor will we force you stay, we are your friends and will respect any of your wishes. Though please keep in mind, even you yourself said the Melusine is not a daemon whose effects on the human body can be taken lightly. I assure you if you choose to stay you are in full control over what happens from here on out and if you so wish it, once you are properly on the mend, today will never be spoken of again. We will remain as your friends and just that if you want it so. It is completely up to you." He took her hand. "Your consent is extremely important in this Stella, I need you to know and understand that, we will respect any rules you set down and choice you make, though I will thank you to please respect our feelings against not allow you to suffer needlessly just as seriously as we respect your reservations. And I urge you to think of very carefully of the consequences to yourself if you chose to leave. "

Stella stared into the green eyes holding gaze, she saw the seriousness and honesty of Ignis's words in his eyes. Her heart melted, never had a man looked at her with such acceptance, concern and truthfulness in his eyes. Looking around she saw the same thing in the eyes of Noct and Prom across from her. She also saw it in Gladio's eyes when she twisted around, felt it in the light touch he hand on her hips. She could argue that just the sheer nature of the Melusine toxin was taking any consent out of this...but Stella could see in all of them that was just not true. They'd find another way to help her if she denied them now, though they obviously had not idea what else to do and so were all hoping she wouldn't leave. So instead of providing the weak argument that she herself did not honestly believe in Stella sighed and bluntly ordered them. "No penis penetration and...no laughing or sounds of disgust... I have some areas of my body that...well you'll see eventually."

"Who'd laugh at or be disgusted by you?" Prompto asked, surprised that such a beautiful person, inside and out, would never be laughed at or face any form of disgust. Particularly if she was naked.

Stella downcast her eyes. "You'd be surprised. I still don't get why you'd want to do this for me but I think our best course of action is for me to accept your help. So you have my full consent for tonight and a promise that I will not use or hold anything that happens against any of you."

Gladio made a sound that almost sounded like a growl before it was restrained and she didn't miss the tiny flash of anger at her response in the faces of the three cross from her. Noct rolled his eyes. "By the Six Stella, you're as stubborn as a mule. How many times do we gotta say it...we're interested and that's reason enough don't you think?"

"I'm not stubborn." She argued. "You guys are a group of the most amazing men I have ever met. I just think you deserve better then a girl like me" Stella said before she realized what came out of her mouth...damn it...was the gas a truth serum as well? Well what was done was done...Stella ducked her head and closed her eyes...not wanting to look at any of their faces. "Sorry" she mumbled

"I am pretty amazing." Gladio agreed trying for leavity and smirked at Ignis because he knew the only reason Ignis hadn't thrown something at him was due to the fact he had Stella in his lap. Noct rolled his eyes while Prom fought a smile.

"Stella." Ignis softly, but firmly, spoke "Look at me."

Stella did. Her sapphire grey eyes again meeting emerald green

"Which are you thinking you need to be sorry for? The admission or your disturbingly low self esteem. A girl like you?" he questioned.

"I'm an unimportant nobody. Hardly worth wasting time on."

Noct snorted crawling over Prompto and Ignis ignoring their protests he lay across them. Taking Stella's ankle in hand he placed a kiss on it. "I think we should be the ones to make the decision on who is worth our time or not. You're not a nobody Stella. You're a beautiful person...in every way, even though we've known you a short time I can say for a fact that only an idiot would see you as anything less then worth it. So I never want to hear you apologize again."

Stella let out a small gasp as he kissed her ankle staring Noct in the eyes. "Well you'd certainly be the first."

Noct scowled "If I ever get my hands on the person who made you think so...I'll wring their neck."

Stella blushed a dark red. "Can I have my foot back"

Noct let the change of subject slide "Only if you join us on this side of the tent"

Stella watched his fingers caressing her ankle for a second before nodding.

Gladio kissed her neck and released his hold on her, "Up you go. Unless you'd rather stay here, though I warn you if you do I will demand that you feed me while I feel you up."

Stella gave a small whimper when he kissed her neck and moved forward. Noct moved back to his original spot to make room, wrapping an arm around Prompto's waist...kissing Ignis's cheek as he went, an apology for crawling over him.

Ignis shifted back to allow the woman into the middle of the group, he mused over the fact that he now had another youngling to look after. The things he did to keep the group happy, but he wouldn't change it for anything; he found it more then his duty now.

Gladio watched as Stella settled in between Prompto and Ignis, it almost amused him that she was getting out of his immediate reach but that didn't mean he still couldn't tease her from a distance. Her reactions were nearly as entertaining as Ignis's watch. So when the other four had settled, Gladio pulled the food tray over to him and leaned back. Amber eyes staring at them as he helped himself to the last of the ... these were pretty good. He hadn't had peanut butter and jelly since he was a kid.

Prompto cuddled up to Stella when she settled between him and Ignis. Softly drawing small circles on her skin. Noct went back to rubbing her leg and Ignis wrapped an arm around Stella but remained still to give her time to adjust to the idea of being touched by several people at the same time.

At first Stella felt awkward with all the hands in her. But soon realized it wasn't a bad thing, it actually felt...nice..and oddly safe. She sighed and put an arm around Prompto touching him back. The blonde let out a breath which tickled her neck.

Stella didn't try to stop the sound that escaped her then.

"That bad?" Prompto asked

Stella nodded

"Damn girl... you're control is amazing."

"My control is waning fast to please less talking. I don't know how much longer I can keep talking up"

"You might find it easier if you give in and just relax." Ignis assured Stella, "There is no judgment here."

Seeing the truth in that statement Stella forced for muscles loose. Prompto widened the circle his hand was making on her skin.

"Better?" Ignis questioned.

"Yeah...alot" Stella's voice came out more rough then she intended. Prompto kissed her collarbone, without thinking she kissed the top of his head. "Please keep doing that"

"What?" Prompto asking "This..." he swirled his fingers "or this" move his lips to her shoulder "or maybe you want Iggy over there to move his hands"

Ignis bit back a smirk at Prompto's suggestions to force Stella to admit what she wanted.

Stella wiggled as heat pooled in her, her breathing growing heavier. "Both...all...I don't care just...touch me. "

Noct looked up at her from his place down by her leg "You sure about that?"

Stella nodded anything felt better then the pins and needles that crawled otherwise "Please."

"Ok but seriously Stell... no being embarrassed about your reactions ok. This is a safe place, we won't do anything more then you want." Prompto peppered kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. Continuing to pet along her arm. He winked at Ignis.

Ignis contained his amusement, leave it to the younger two to bring Stella around to what she obviously needed. "All you have to do is ask." Ignis murmured as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other to brace his head comfortably beside her.

Stella shifted back, closer to Ignis. Reaching up to run one hand along his arm while keeping the other one on Prompto

"This is not asking," Ignis murmured in her ear in mild amusement as he wrapped her closer to his body.

"Please touch me" she whispered to Ignis. Prompto smiled

"Where?" Ignis questioned

"Anywhere."

Prompto stopped his petting, the low moan the girl made at that going straight places that were probably inappropriate, or maybe appropriate given the context of the situation, right now. Noct seemed to notice judging from the smile Prompto could see forming on his lips as Noct winked at him "Later' he whispered smacking the Prince's hands as they started to wander to him.

"Now Stella," Ignis said as he moved his face so it was centimetres away from hers as if he were going to kiss her. "I was the one to say anything you did not expressly consent to would be banned. And I would not want to do anything you might regret in the morning. Anywhere is to broad of an answer. So tell me what you want or better yet, show me."

Gladiolus smirked at that, had she stayed in his arms he would have done everything to have her begging for his fingers, Ignis on the other hand was as anal as it came when it came to playing by the rules. And now Gladiolus was enjoying watching the power struggle between the pair to much to do anything but watch.

Stella growled lowly twisting in the hold around her, she grabbed Ignis's hands and placed them firmly on her back and hip. "Answer your question?"

"Not completely but it's a start." He responded in a neutral tone as he ran the tips of his fingers along her hip.

Stella mewled...and would be very embarrassed about it later for sure...but damn that felt good

"So you like that, good." Ignis mused as he pushed her shirt up to expose more of her stomach, he'd get her shirt off soon to allow for better skin to skin contact.

Prompto moved his hands to her back gentle rubbing the muscle there. Kissing the back of her neck as she groaned.

Noct's hand drifted further up her leg. Stella whimpered, legs tensing. "Ok too much I get it" he took his hand back to a safer spot on her leg

Stella relaxed again

Gladio finished his water and joined them, he ruffed Noctis's hair as curled around behind the prince, he was mildly amused that Noct's more intimate touching attempt was turned down for the moment, while Ignis and Prompto seemed to be accepted, even if he understood the fine balance they had to play, it still amused him.

"Let's get this off," Ignis urged as he pulled at her shirt, "it can not be comfortable with how it is bunching under you."

"You're getting off on the fact I've been told no aren't you." Noct whispered as he left Stella in the hands of the other two and turned to curl against the Shield. Who pulled the Prince into his lap, kissing him.

Gladio smirked at his prince, "I'd never do that." Earning himself a snort and a smack on the chest that was not totally playful. Gladio took his hand nipped at the Prince's fingers in retaliation.

Stella paused only a fractions of a second before nodding. "Just...can we take this slow please?"

"Of course, what ever you require to enjoy yourself." Ignis agreed with Stella. He helped her shift as Prompto pulled off her shirt. "Good?" He questioned as he settled in and waited for Stella to lay back into their embrace. Stella crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. Nodding at them she lay back...much better.

Prompto propped himself on an elbow. Taking a deep breath as he looked at her. "So this is what you've been hiding under all those sweaters" He teased running light fingers over Stella's flat stomach. "Anyone ever tell you you have amazing breasts" He settled a hand just under her bra, his thumbs running along the underside of her breasts. Kissing her shoulder.

Stella blushed deeply "Yes but they ended up being lying bastards so let's not go there right now."

"You are beautiful, Stella," Ignis commented wrapping an arm around her and leaning his forehead against the side of her head.

When a man as handsome as these two said you were beautiful it was easy to believe...too easy.

Seeing the wheels in her head turning Prompto kissed her neck and shoulder. "Out of your head Stell." He teased her, distracting her from her thoughts as he ran hands over her rib cage down to her hip and back.

"You're still too tense." Ignis mused as he also ran a hand down her back. "Would a massage appeal?"

"Iggy gives the BEST massages. You should totally do it" Prompto urged removing his hands.

"It would be nice" Stella agreed

"On your front then." Ignis ordered.

Stella rolled over while Prompto lay on his front beside her and took her hand. Giving her a smile.

Noct smirked and wiggled away from Gladio to lay across Prompto. Kissing the back of his neck.

"Dude " Prompto whined "Not about me..."

"You're seriously complaining?"

"Well..no..."

"Then shut up and let me cuddle you " Noct put his chin on top of Prompto's head.

"You can do that without being sprawled on me."

Stella couldn't help her giggling at the scene. "Bed hog?"

"Oh you have no idea. Especially when he can use someone as his bed...just ask Gladio"

"Which is amusing as I am not a comfortable bed." Gladio smirked.

"You kind of are actually." Both Noct and Prompto chimed

Ignis shook his head and got up to reposition in a kneeling position over Stella's thighs and hand his hands down her back snapping loose her bra strap and tucking the straps out of the way. He then ran his hands down her back again.

Stella sighed curling one arm under her chin. This was taking more trust then she'd ever allowed before but Ignis's hands were keeping her from analyzing it too much. As his hands set to work Stella realized one serious problem...he had magic fucking hands.

She had to muffle the embarrassing sounds he worked out if her in her arm.

"Relax." Ignis ordered.

"Don't worry about the moaning," Gladio grinned. "The other two make much more interesting noises when they can convince Ignis to give them a massage."

Stella still tried to muffle herself..she was loosing control of her body. Ignis on the other hand was very much enjoying meticulously taking down the walls of Stella's stubborness.

Seeing that Stella was not allowing herself the freedom to let them know exactly how she was feeling. Noct rolled his eyes. Reaching out he took her arm and lifted from under her. "What did we say about nothing to be embarrassed about. Let us hear you"

Stella bit her lip and shook her head.

Ignis just kept working on Stella she would soon come around, he knew. Her muscles were already butter under his hands.

Gladio shook his head, "Noct, perhaps if you made Prompto moan in delight she'd be more comfortable."

"With a back massage please." Ignis comments before the trio could have another idea come to mind.

While that sounded like a good plan. Prompto felt suddenly like he was in trouble when Noct and Gladio grinned.

Noct whispered in his ear, sitting on his legs he dug his fingers into Prompto's back...knowing just how to touch him to get him going Prompto was moaning in no time...wiggling to keep pressure off his now very hard member, his body still not fully purged on the daemon toxin making arousal far too easy. Damn Noct didn't play fair. Gladio chuckled and reached a hand under the blond man, making him squeak so deliciously.

Ignis contained his eye roll, at least the three of them were busy now and Stella could relax. He did lean down and whispered to Stella, "No one but me will hear you over those three."

Stella breathed out a low moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"See, that's not so bad." Ignis smiled at her and kept working away at her back. "Arms down your sides, I'll work those too." Ignis offered.

Stella breathed out an ok and moved her arms down. Prompto's whining making her temprature rise. When her arms had moved, Ignis pulled a fancy move and pulled the bra straps loose from her bra and made it disappear before promptly working up her back and down her arms.

Ignis glanced over at the trio, "You do realize there is a difference between pain and pleasure right."

"Yeah but Prom likes it when we tease" Gladio snickered as he pulled the blanket from the trapped wiggle worm that was Prompto Argentum.

Stella opened an eye "Are they always like that?" She asked then breathed out another moan as Ignis did something magical with his hands. "Oh fuck that's good"

"When they are comfortable with who is around, yes they are. Worse actually." Ignis answered.

Prompto moved suddenly drawing Stella in for a kiss. Stella stiffened for a second but quickly melted into it. As awkward a position on it was it felt pulled back 'sorry got a little carried away." as he shivered at something on one of the other two did.

Stella reached out and took his hand. "It's alright"

Prompto opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say came out as a cry as he shuddered. Noct chuckled from his position. Removing his hands from Prompto he moved to partly lay over him as his lover tried to catch his breath. "My turn" he said wrapping a hand in Stella's hair. "Ok?"

Stella nodded letting him give her a kiss as well. It was almost too much, she was going to lose control herself. She broke the kiss "Stop or I'm going to..."

"For crying out loud woman..just cum already and stop fighting it." Gladio ordered harshly.

Stella's body stiffened as she felt her canal convulse, she let out a loud sound her hips moving slightly with the natural thrusting force that happens when you cum hard. Feeling the dampness pool under her she hide her face again, the guys were going to think she was so weird with the amount of wetness... Ignis's hands on the waistband of her pants caused her to gasp slightly.

Ignis coo'd soothingly in her ear as he stripped the fabric down her legs and off. Only her underwear remaining. His hands glided back up her legs to her panties, "May I?" He asked her, fingering the soft, thin, fabric. Not at all bothered by the amount of wet...damn it she squirted cum...fuck...now they really would think her disgusting, just like the others she'd slept with the few times she'd tried... "Stella.." Ignis's tone was gentle. "Words...if you please."

No point in hiding it now, Stella cleared her throat. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Ignis slowly put his hands under the waistband of her underwear, giving her lots of time to change her mind and ask him to stop. The fabric was softer then it looked, he also hummed in amusement...a fabric to suit it's wearer he mused. He slipped the fabric gently down, placing small soothing kisses, just a brush of the lips really, from her cheek to her back and down. Following the path of his hands, he kissed her hip and buttocks..down her legs and finally to her feet. Off came the last barrier., he set the soaked cloth aside...and plus side of participating in group sex regularly...one generally lost all comfortableness with bodily fluids. He was in a bit of awe though, women who could cum like this were rare- and right up Gladio's kink list. Ignis smiled, well at least that was a bonus, it wasn't everyday that Gladio found someone who fit into his little black book of 'things he found sexy'. He sat back to give her time again to adjust and to remove his own shirt. The advisor gave a small start when Gladio's hands unexpectedly fell to his pants and the Shield kissed cheek. "Gladio..."

"Too many clothes Iggy." Gladio chided him. Already naked himself, having already divested Noct and Prompto of their clothing he set to work on the last of them to still have something on.

While Gladio saw to it Ignis joined the birthday suit party. Noct rolled off a dozing Prompto and lay beside Stella, he placed a hand on her back, rubbing small circles. "You should turn around and see this, Gladio and Iggy really are a sight to behold when they're together."

Stella half rolled over...oh sweet Shiva's tits...Noct was right the men made a stunning tableau.

Noct chuckled, "Well that position isn't going to be comfortable for the whole show." He scooped and arm around her waist and pulled her so she was leaned back against him, facing the two taller men. Noct hugged his arms around her torso, putting his chin on her shoulder. Stella kept her knees together as she lay back against him, growing more comfortable with her own nudity then she had been seconds ago.

Ignis's head tipped back in a gasp as Gladio bit, non to gently either, at his adam's apple. He groaned as the dark hands of his largest lover dug into his back, scratching lightly down before sliding under his pants and gripping at his bottom and kneaded the muscles.

Stella felt Noct starting to harden against her lower back as they watched the two. She'd never even considered that she'd had voyeuristic tendencies.. well learn something new everyday. Noct drifted on hand up to her breast, touching first with just fingers and then, when she didn't stop him, cupping her, petting her. "Just to be clear when you said no penis penetration you meant just with you right? Like it's not something that completely turns you off or something."

"I mean just me, for tonight anyway. It's not something I find a turn off." Stella confirmed, liking the feel of his hand on her breast and growing bold with the easy atmosphere that at settled around them; they'd said it was a safe place and she was seeing they meant it.

"And what are your feelings on, masturbation, oral sex and fingering?" Noct asked as they watched Gladio finally stop teasing Ignis, pushing down his pants.

Stella took a deep breath, holding it...Six...they were...amazing. Gladio's body was heavy, wide and corded with muscle everywhere imaginable. Even his ass looked rock hard. Ignis was ripped with long and lithe muscles, his chest wider and heavier then his stomach, waist and legs. Gods those pecs there to die for, obviously a byproduct of what had to be an intensive training regime with spears and throwable blades. With the two of them pressed so closely together it was hard to see how they sized up to one another between the legs but Stella knew she'd find out eventually. To answer Noct she put a hand on the knee beside her, surprised to feel extensive scaring on the leg. She looked down, the prince had obviously been dealt a serious injury at some point..she remembered a snippet of conversation she thought she'd heard as a kid, that the Prince had suffered debilitating injuries in the attack the had killed the Queen. Noct took her hand off his knee and kissed her knuckles. "We all have our scars Stella...some just more visible than others...and you haven't answered my question yet."

"Oh..sorry I was distracted."

Noct laughed at her shoulder. "Easily done given the show we're getting."

"I'm not opposed to any of it actually. Though I need to warn you I'm not...not really like other woman."

Noct tipped her chin toward him. "What do you mean?"

Stella sighed, opening her legs. This was the part that usually had prospective one night stands or the more serious relationships she'd attempted to have walk away. One of the reasons she'd all but given up on relationships and sex in general. She knew she wasn't formed as normal girls...she'd seen enough naked normal girls to know.

Noct's eyes went wide for a second before he shifted them so Stella could see his smile. "Oh Stella, a large clit isn't abnormal..just different."

"It is when it's the size of a micropenis." Stella wrinkled her nose. "Do you know what it's like? Worst case scenario I've been called a freak, a deformed mess with a pretty face. Hell I've even been accused of lying.. it being assumed that I was born male and because I had a small dick I had some kinda surgery to..." Stella took a breath. " I was born female...I've always been female... I have all the female parts and they function perfectly normal. I have sexual urges just as frequently as anyone else. But with this..." she gestured, "Well I learned quick that in the best case scenario I could hope for was that someone was kinky enough not to care...though I found more often then not the other types of kinks they had were not things I was interested in. Then the squirting... you'd think I pissed on them for the type of reaction it got." She had no idea where the tangent was coming from but she couldn't stop it.

"Even a couple of would be rapists in my teens thought me too disgusting to..." Years of working to build herself up mentally and physically to never be the victim again, not after the sexual attack in her teens, of trying to fit into the social standard only to be shunned for being different or have all her efforts subterfuged as she was again and again victimized and brought down for her 'deformities' coming to the surface.

Six damn it all...she was stronger then this... Stella hid her face in Noct's chest, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, to get her head back into a safe place and closed her legs, or tried to. Large hands stopped the movement. Stella lifted her face to glare at Gladio.

Gladio and Ignis had stopped their game the second Stella's lost it. "I feared this may happen." Ignis muttered as they let her vent. From what Ignis had already concluded with the limited information he'd gathered based on past conversation, reactions and body language; this encounter tonight was probably the only healthy sexual encounter Stella had ever had with other people. It was no surprise that she had been 'gun shy' so to say or that certain physiological aspects to how she viewed sex and her own body would come to the surface. He knew the moment Stella shut down, the moment her brain left 'purge mode' and went into 'defence mode'. If they were going to make Stella see herself the way they saw her...now was the time. He nodded to Gladio, knowing his wrecking ball way of battering at problems was what they needed in this second. It was a delicate ledge they walked but one they had best not trip on if they wanted to break through to the young woman.

Gladio's heart cracked at the dark haired woman's words, Ifrit's balls if only he could go back in time and meet this woman sooner...he'd have shown her years ago that there was nothing wrong with her or her body. When Stella started to close off again Gladio knew it was his turn to take action. He grabbed her thighs as she attempted to hid away again, holding them apart in a firm grip. "No." He growled at her. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare think you get to hid from us..not now." His amber eyes glowed as he met her glare with one of his own. "We're too far past the point where you can put your walls back up now Stella Juno and I don't want to hear another self deprecating word come out of your mouth. You are beauty, brawn and brains all in one package. There is NOTHING wrong with you or your body, it might be different but that is all it is and different does not mean bad. And whoever the assholes were that put those thoughts in your head...well they don't matter because they obviously don't see the real you."

"And you do?" Stella asked with a sneer.

"Yeah...we do...all of us do. We're not strangers to rejections ourselves, we understand what it's like to be different and be shunned for it...only difference between you and us Stella is that we were lucky enough to have people who cared enough about us to not let us think just because we were different...we weren't still perfectly normal. Perfectly worthy of being loved and accepted." He relaxed his grip, pleased that Stella didn't attempt to hide herself away again. That meant she was listening, that meant she was thinking...which was good. Stella was nothing if not practical, if she was trusting enough to actually LISTEN to words and not make flimsy arguments...it meant they were getting through to her.

"And now," Ignis joined them, now it was time for his gentler way of doing things, sitting beside Noct he ran a hand over her shoulder. "We want to show you that nothing in your past and nothing about your body is going to make us look upon you as someone less then perfect. As someone worthy of love. We want you to see we accept you just as you are, just as we were accepted for our differences. If you will only but allow us to do so."

Noct knew there was something happening here, something Ignis and Gladio knew that he didn't, he'd never seen them gang up like this. He had so many questions, starting with why they were so vested and going all the way to the 'what the fuck did Stella mean by assault?'. But Noct knew better then to interject into what was obviously a 'Iggy's Strategic Moving Moment'. So he sat there, holding Stella around her middle, silently observing.

"So you really do care?" Yep...she was seriously asking that. But she had to know.

"It's what we've been saying all along ain't it?" Gladio rumbled, his signature half grin on his face, he petted his hands up and down her legs.

"Then fine...prove my reservations wrong." Stella shifted giving the Shield more room to work.

"Keep your eyes open darling." Ignis whispered in her ear, his hand joining Nocts around her middle as he kissed first his Prince then her shoulder.

Gladio smirked "With pleasure." His large hands reaching her upper thighs, his thumbs caressing the area between, her inner thigh and the outer lips of her opening. "Did I hear you tell Noct that you were open to oral, fingering and masturbation?"

"Yes." Stella nodded not diverging her eyes from his.

"Excellent." Gladio leaned him kissing her, his thumbs moving to the inner lips of her opening. "Hey Iggy..maybe you and Noct can pick up where we left off?"

"What about me?" Prompto asked

"Hey you're awake." Noct teased him. "How long have you been hiding that fact."

"Oh somewhere around the first mention of masturbation." Prompto sat up smiling. "Seriously though, who am I playing with?"

Noct and Ignis had moved to the other side of the tent already. "Get over here." Noct ordered, as Prompto practically bowled him over with a kiss. Ignis clucked his tongue as both landed on him.

"Can you two do nothing slowly?"

"Nope.."

"Nah."

He gave a long suffering sigh.

Stella wasn't sure how she felt about loosing Noct and Ignis's comforting presence at her back but Gladio was quickly distracting her from the other three. Gladio flicked her clit making her body spasm as she moaned loudly. "Eyes on my little Butterfly."

"Where the hell did that name come from." Stella panted, as he took her nub between thumb and forefinger and rolled it. "Oh Six..." she nearly closed her eyes but managed to keep them open.

Gladio let out a small laugh. "You hit as softly as a Butterfly..why wouldn't call I call you that?. Now watch closely..." He moved down putting her legs on either side of his wide shoulders. He spread her and flicked his tongue over the head of her clit. He moved the knuckle of his fore finger under the engorged pearl and rubbed it. Tongue lapping around the head and down the hood.

Stella's eyes left him to watch as Noct took Prompto's sack in his mouth while Ignis slid home into the smaller man. Prompto had eyes close and looked blissed out.

"I love a large clit. So much easier to play with." Gladio purred has he again took her between his fingers jerking like he was getting a penis off. No one had ever done that before. Stella grabbed onto his shoulders with her legs, using her arms to steady herself as her hips moved in time to his movements. His other words were lost on Stella as she focused on the sensations.

Gladio took his own cock in hand as he left off jerking Stella to move his tongue into her core. He held her in place with his other hand as he lavished her insides with his tongue. Six she tasted good. Stella touched his shoulder. "Gladio...Gladio I'm going to..." He sat back from her showing off his body to her as he scooped her closer to his lap. Putting her close to, but not touching, his cock.

"Go ahead Butterfly. Don't worry if you squirt...it'll just be lube for my next stop."

Stella's eyes went wide as the monster in front of her, well at least that part of Gladio was proportioned to the rest of him. Then his words reached her. "Gladio...are you sure..because I can't exactly control when it happens." His eye roll was her answer as he flicked her hard on her clit. Stella arched, her vagina touching the base of his hard on as she came.

Gladio never really knew squirting was a kink of his until now...fuck if it wasn't hot. All wet now Gladio gently let Stella down off his lap. He rolled her boneless body so she could watch them. "If you wanna join once you get your breath, just pick a dick." Gladio chuckled as he moved over. Pushing Noct into position Gladio kissed his back as a warning then entered his Prince. Balls slapping as he buried himself to the hilt.

How anyone could take that big thing so easily made Stella wonder...also made her wonder just how it would feel being filled like that. She propped herself up as she watched Gladio and Ignis share a kiss over Prompto's shoulder. Noct was moaning now around the shaft in his mouth making the gunner let out the most interesting noises. Ignis broke his kiss with Gladio as his thrusting grew less calculated and more frantic. He drew Prompto into a kiss as they both came. Gladio pulled Noct away from them and sat down with him in his lap. Stella stood, well Gladio did say it was fine to join in. She took Noct in hand as she knelt in front of him and Gladio. Gladio stopped thrusting watching her over Noct's shoulder. "I'm not very good at this, so don't expect a deep throat but I'll do my best if that's ok."

"Shit Stella, it's more then ok. Just do what you're comfortable with." Noct rubbed her shoulder. Stella leaned down and took him into her mouth hands covering what she couldn't take. "Tongue..." Noct guided her. "I love it when there's tongue." she did as asked. Gladio started thrusting again, slower this time to give Stella time to get used to their rhythm.

Prompto took Stella's hand. "Here let me show you a way to get really get Gladio off." Stella hummed acknowledgement as she felt another hand, presumably Ignis judging by the size difference between it and Noct's hand in her hair and Prompto's hand guiding hers to the place were Gladio and Noct were joined, run lightly over her ass then down to her opening...a finger, then a second finger, sliding in then out and back. She wiggled, to take the fingers deeper while she focused on what Prom was trying to show her. "Here." Prompto said, using his own fingers to show her just were to touch, right where the skin of Noct's anus met the shaft thrusting into him. "Rub here in small circles, gently use your nail if you want but be careful not to damage or dislodge the condom. Try to rub both Noct and Gladio at the same time. Use your middle finger to move back and forth over Gladio's balls when he thrusts in." He instructed, he let his fingers talk from there he moved back to where Ignis was.

Ignis scissored his fingers inside Stella, at her encouragement going as deeply as he could. His thumb resting along her anus. They had not discussed anal play so he refrained from taking anything farther then mere resting on the skin. He should have asked how she'd feel about genital rubbing, but then it was probably best they did not take the risk, after all she'd stipulated no penal penetration and gential rubbing could lead to an accidental penetration too easily. Maybe another time, when there was more trust then there was now. He felt Prompto roll an condom on him and whispered his thanks. By now the 4 of them used condoms only to make clean up easier then for actual protection and while they usually loved nothing more then to savour the feel of their partners releases inside or on them...a tent they had to roll up and pack away, and was not easily washed...was not the best place for such things. He'd made sure even Gladio and Noct has them on as well. He wasn't worried about Stella since the blankets were easy enough to clean. He felt Prompto at his entrance. "Please Iggy..can I?" Prompto was like himself, preferring the bottom in most encounters but every now and then things got switched up.

"Go ahead." Ignis told him, sighing as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the dick pushing in. He hadn't played on the bottom in any of the games yet so he wasn't as stretched as Prompto or even Noct was yet. The burn was welcome though. While Prompto set about making him cum again Ignis mouthed at the prize wrapped around his fingers. One last push to the finish and all of them collapsed on one another. Condoms were removed and skin wiped down. Then they cuddled together to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon, and numerous play sessions later, found Ignis heading to the river to bathe. He had not missed the fact that when they'd woken a few moments ago Stella was not among their group. He found her as he suspected. Soaking in the temperate waters of the Camps river their clothing washed and hanging to dry. Ignis stripped his clothing, tossing it into the dirty pile that still needed to be washed, and joined her in the water. Taking the time to enjoy the quiet before the other three made their own way down after cleaning up camp. Stella appeared lost in thought as he wet a cloth and she jumped when he touched it to her shoulder. "What are you doing?" it was a curious question, not a defensive one that was good sign.

"After care my dear. You left us before we could properly administer it."

"After care...isn't that a BDSM thing?"

"Sometimes." Ignis said, running the wet cloth over her shoulders and shoulder blades, then around to her collarbone. "But it's also a broad term used by those that participate in group sex or when one has more then one sexual partner in a night. It simply means that one engages in intimate but non sexual touching, kissing, petting or looking. Sometimes tools like a mirror or in this case.." He waved the cloth, "A washcloth are used."

"Why do it anyway? The job is done...is there really a need to..." Ignis put a finger to her lips.

"Yes and it is a very good need." He slid further into the water, tucking her against his side as he handed her the cloth. "See often times after group encounters, especially early on in a relationship, it is too easy for one or more then one party to start to see themselves as nothing more then an object used for the pleasure of their partners. Now some people have certain kinks in regards to being considered nothing more then objects of satisfaction, in which case after care is even more important. But that is not the kind of play any of us enjoy so there's no need to go into too much depth on that count." Ignis let her move the cloth against his skin wherever she was comfortable. "Most people who follow the traditional relationship of one partner at a time, naturally fall into this habit...usually known as enjoying the afterglow or the intimacy of cuddling together and sleeping beside one person. But with those of us whose tastes are...broader...we must make a very clear point to ensure that attention is shared equally amongst everyone." He was pleased when Stella was listening as well as participating in his attempt to show her there was more to this then sex. "The point of these kinds of moments is to remind all partners that they are all people, with feelings and needs that might not always be in sync with everyone else all the time. This sort of time provides moments for the group to bring positive energy into it's space and reinforce that not all touches, kisses or looks are inherently sexual all the time building the intimacy of the relationships as well as strengthening and deepening the bonds between them. For those into BDSM it's a way to disassociate the scene they've played with their inner selves. To remind submissive they are humans who require a bit of freedom of their own and dominates that they are caring and loving individuals."

At Stellas look of surprise he laughed. "I might have tried the scene for a few years while in my more youthful rebellious stage. In the long run I did not enjoy it enough to stay with it so I found another outlet. Though I do still enjoy the occasional rope play or light spanking."

"Oh...you just don't strike me as someone who'd willingly submit to anyone or someone who enjoys being dominating."

"No..which was why even though I experimented with it I realized after a time that it was not a mentally safe thing for me to continue with. The power dynamics needed for a successful S&M relationship messed too much with my head and my nature, which is a fine line between both Top and Bottom."

Stella handed him back the cloth, Ignis took it and continued where he had left off washing her arms and chest. "I was curious on how it all worked... between you."

"With much negotiation and a bit of trail and error. Prompto is fine as a bottom, he's happy there and content to allow any of us to take him... but on occasion he feels the need to be on top and that is understandable, sometimes he tops Noct and sometimes me, never Gladio though; he's too weird-ed out by the idea of taking him. As Noct is my King and our relationship has been on of caregiver and charge since we were but boys, plus my own inherent nature, I can not fully separate myself from my oaths to him and the crown. So we figured out very early that I can never top Noct or be topped by him, it would mess with my psyche too much to even attempt it. So instead we restrict ourselves to oral sex, fingering, prostate massages and that sort of thing, we often prepare each other for our individual penetrating partners." Stella took the cloth back and washed his stomach and sides. "Noct often feels the need to NOT be in control, as he is often forced to be in control of so much around him even if he doesn't want to be, which is where Gladio comes in. Gladio, unlike me, has the ability to fully see Noct as Noct during sex and never as his Prince, now King, not when intimacy is concerned... so when Noct feels the need to bottom or play in the middle of a sandwich it's Gladio who will generally take him. As for me I am alright as an in between, I play both top and bottom depending on who I am with but the only rule I set early on is, unless it I agree to it beforehand, if I am to play bottom that night that my first top always be Gladio. There's really no reason behind it other then the fact that he was my first penetrative male lover and it is what my body is comfortable with, also having it as such does not mess with the power dynamics in anyone's heads."

"Gladio mentioned you were no strangers to rejection. Is it too much to ask for an elaboration?" Stella said understanding more now. She refused to give Ignis back the cloth this time, when he quirked an eyebrow at her she blushed "I like washing you so please let me continue." she admitted as she knelt in the water at his feet, it was shallow enough that it only came to her shoulders. Stella started to run the cloth down his hips and legs. Scrubbing gently. Well if it was she wanted Ignis wasn't going to force her to give it up so he could attend to her instead.

Gladio made a noise as he splashed into the water beside them. "Noct isn't the only one with a arranged marriage. My 'girl' and I however were not nearly as compatible as Noct and Luna or Ignis and his Melasinde were. She loved the idea of being married to the future King's Shield but not the reality of it and she did not take well at all to the fact that I liked men as well as women and that I had a huge crush on Iggy here. Thank the Six my dad realized it before we actually tied the knot and arrange an annulment of our contract."

"There have also been one or two others we thought might be compatible with our little group...who proved very quickly...were not. If nothing else we learned to be more...selective." Ignis added with a shrug. "Which brings me to my other reason for this conversation. How exactly do you feel about last night?"

"I feel fine, last night you guys showed me a respect that I've never known. At first it was scary but I've had time to think about it and I think...well like I said I am not good a relationships but with you guys...I want to try. If that's ok?" Stella moved back up Ignis's legs having finished his feet. Reaching his thighs she paused and looked up at him. Ignis smiled at her.

"That is more then alright and if you don't want to go farther, "He nodded to where her hand was resting. "just give the cloth back to me or to Gladio." Ignis fully expected her to do just that, instead Stella surprised him by continuing, her touch gentle as she washed his intimate parts. Though he will never admit such a thing the squeek of surprise that came out of him wasn't nearly as manly as he would have likely. Earning a loud guffaw from Gladio.

Gladio petted Stella on the head. "Atta Girl, keep Iggy on his toes, he'll love you forever for it." he laughed earning himself a kick in the shin from Ignis as the Advisor fought the cutest ever, in Gladio's opinon, blush. It has been so long since Ignis had blushed.

"WHOOT...Cannon Ball!" Was Prompto's only warning before the responding splash. He surfaced. "owowowowo."

"Dude." Noct laughed. "What ever gave you the thought that cannon balling nude was a good idea." Noct pulled off his shirt and shucked his pants, diving into the deeper water.

"It's not my fault's I'm all raw and sensitive." Prompto complained as he floated. "I think I used my dick more yesterday then I have in my life, at least once I had reason to stop masturbating to pictures of you." He then saw Stella stared at them with wide eyes. "Opps...probably TMI..sorry Stell."

"N..no that's ok I'm just surprised you have that much energy."

Noct was back under the water.

"What can I say, I recover stamina fast...always have." He swam toward her "But speaking of raw parts..how are you holding up?"

"Oh I'm fine. Which reminds me..Thank you..all of you. You kept your word when I made you promise not to put your dicks where I didn't want them, that means a lot."

"Doesn't mean we don't wanna one day. It just means we respect you enough to not do it if you don't ask for it." Gladio yawned and leaned back.

"Which I appreciate. Really I can't express enough how much that action meant."

"May I ask...why that particular request?" Ignis asked Stella had long let him go, so he sank into the deeper water as well.

"Promise not to be angry?"

"That sounds ominous." Noct said as he surfaced not far from them and swam over, perching himself on the ledge leading to the deeper water.

"If you asked you had a reason...can't be angry about that." Gladio shrugged.

"It was test...I mean I knew I could trust you guys to an extent but I had to know for sure. If I could trust you to do as asked and not make a big deal about it. It's one way I've found I can use to weed out any potential partners that wouldn't really care about me and just wanted to get their dicks wet, or partners I did have that obviously respect me enough for my feelings to matter when push came to shove. People are honest in sex I think. When the hormones override the brain and they act just on whatever their true feelings about the situation are. I admit it's not a perfect test to conduct but the fact all of you did as asked, it showed me about how you feel about me as a person then your words. That and the way you reacted when you saw all of me. " She expected them to be angry or at least a bit upset. Prompto and Noct just looked a bit sad, Ignis appeared to be thinking deeply about something and Gladio..well Gladio she couldn't read at all.

"Stella...come here a second." Gladio said slowly crooking his finger at her. Stella did as asked, it was time to show them the same amount of trust they showed her. Gladio gestured for her to turn around, when she did he stood, lifting her bodily out of the water so everyone could see her nudity.

"Excuse me! What the hell?"

Gladio ignored her. "Well boys...is she as sexy in the day light as was in the tent?" The answers came without any hesitation.

"Of course."

"Totally."

"Never a doubt on that."

Gladio sat then let her go. Stella was so red her blush extending down her neck. "Was that necessary?"

"Maybe not but it was fun." Gladio teased, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Is manhandling your partners a common thing for you?"

"Sometimes." Gladio said

"All the time." Noct and Prompto chimed. "Only one he doesn't pull that shit on is Ignis." Noct rolled is eyes

"Why not?"

"Because Iggy would put a spear through his balls if he tried." Prompto answer honesty while Ignis and Gladio both nodded, serious expressions on their faces. Expressions that didn't last as the two of started to snicker then laugh.

"Oh Stel." Noct hugged her. "The look on your face...priceless."

Stella laughed along with them as she was drawn into a water fight with Noct and Prom.

"She's finally relaxing...I swear Iggy she's nearly as bad as you were back in the day."

Ignis nodded. There was no argument there, he saw a lot of his old standoff self in Stella. The him that neglected his own needs in favour of duty and honour, the him that thought himself only a tool to be used be the Crown as required. The him that had not existed since once amazing woman and three amazing men had entered his life. His heart still ached for the loss of Melasinde but she was the past now, and the future...the future looked to be right in front of him. Gladio's smack on his back drew him out of his thoughts. "Out of your head Iggy...we both know it's a dangerous place to be."

Ignis chuckled, reaching up he kissed his first lover. "I had best go make ready to leave, we have a long ride ahead. One where we have to have one more very serious conversation."

Gladio nodded, ending the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. "See you in 10?"

"Make it 20...let's let them have a bit more fun shall we?"

Gladio waved him off as the Advisor made his way back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

They made the ride back toward civilization in record time, they would reach the Post tomorrow to retire in the chocobos and pick up the Regalia, since they entered into cell phone range the day before Stella had been swept into the flurry of phone calls and facetime meetings to put the word out on the Melusine and get their records updated accordingly, as well as check on the status of various Hunts and Hunters in the area. Which also mean answering uncomfortable questions on her part but she did with cool professionalism. Stella had told them about the Hunters communication network but seeing it in action was impressive, even Ignis had to compliment it's efficiency. Unfortunately between that, a small detour to answer the distress call of another Hunter who'd found himself trapped due to a landslide, the exhausting fast travel back and the near constant communication Stella was making with her colleagues was leaving little time for anything else... including hashing out any details about this new budding relationship that really needed to be done before they made it back to the post, unless they could convince Stella to put off getting back to her brother for a little while longer. Which she was not likely to do given how long she'd already been away from him and no one really wanted to ask her

Surprisingly it was Noct who put an end to it all, having learned long ago the best way to stop a work-a-holic from working was to take away whatever it was they were using to work. It was not something he usually cared about but he figured it was better him then Gladio, whose idea of stopping a work-a-holic was to take said work-a-holic away from whatever they were using to work, rather then the item itself...or embarrass the person enough that they ended their meeting. Dinner was coming on and camp was set. Noct slid up next to Stella, taking her phone away he said 'Hey...she'll call back later.' then hung up and put his in his pocket in all one smooth move.

"Really Noct..." Stella started protesting. Noct silenced her with a kiss, hands cupping at her cheeks and tangling in her hair.

"Noct..." Stella said when he stopped.

"Shh... no more working." Noct kissed her again. Not stopping until Stella stopped trying to reach into his pocket for her phone and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Prompto chuckled. "Well know we know it's not just Iggy that works on."

"Alright you two...dinner." Ignis called from the camp's 'kitchen'.

Stella was blushing deeply as she sat down.

"Awww...look whose blushing..." Gladio teased

"Can it.." Stella muttered, her glare not nearly as effective as it would be if she wasn't blushing even deeper.

"Make me..."

Stella made to stand up. "Which pleasure..."

"After dinner if you please." Ignis told them both, his handing of a dish to both stopping either of them from getting out of their seats. "While we are out where there are no prying ears or eyes I think now is a good time to discuss the boundaries of this new relationship of ours." he continued on. "Stella as you are female and there is no delicate way to ask this...what are the contraceptive measures you follow?"

"The Hunter physicians provide all female Hunters who want it with a shot every three months, plus I personally have pills from a regular civilian physicians that I take every 2 weeks to supplement the time between. I'm not as sexually active as most..."

"Not yet anyway." Gladio winked at her, earning himself a glare from Ignis to which he grinned cheekily.

"But..." Stella continued, ignoring comment. "Condoms are of course a must if any of you are thinking your dicks are going anywhere near my pussy let alone in it. And I can plan to look into increasing my pill dosage once we get back to Lestallum."

"And your STD testing schedule? I trust there is one seeing as you were not committed to anyone when we met you."

"Committed or not STD and drug testing are a mandatory part of our the medical exams we have to do every few months to maintain our licenses."

"So not all that different from the military then." Gladio noted.

"Exactly like that. Just like you can't risk sending infected or drug addicted soldiers into battle the Master Hunters won't risk ending a Hunter suffering from the effects of an STD, no matter how minor or major, off into a Hunt...that is how people end up dead. And since most Hunters have relationships with other Hunters it's also a good way to ensure that things like STD's don't spread amongst the small population that we are."

"And you're last test?"

"A few weeks ago and it was clean. Yours?"

"Regularly as well. Most recently was when the wedding was put forward as part of the treaty with Niflheim, Noct had to prove he was clean before the Empire would accept Regis's terms of Noct marrying The Lady Lunafreya as part of the treaty so, given our relationship, we were all done. And of course we were all clean."

"Though we still prefer to wear condoms as a personal choice." Prompto added. "With four guys ejaculating all over the place you can imagine the mess to clean up after if we didn't"

"Unless you're into that kinda thing." Gladio shrugged.

"Let's just play that out as it comes up shall we." Stella said bluntly.

Gladio blinked at her. "So you're not against..."

"Cumplay...well it's not high on the list of things I might like to try but it's not a hardcore 'not on your life' kinda thing."

"That being said..." Ignis leaned forward in his chair. "Is there anything that is a hardcore 'not on your life' kinda thing that we need to know about?"

"I don't do blood, painful penetration, or any kind of bodily waste. And I am NOT going to be calling anyone 'Daddy', call me 'Baby' or 'Mommy' and all you'll get from me is a a black eye and maybe a sore set of balls so just...don't...Oh and try to gag my with your dick and I'll bite you, just to be clear." She paused for a second, "Actually now that I think of it... make any kind of choking or gagging out of the question." Stella answered. "Judging from your looks I am guessing all of that is not something any of you care for either so I guess it's a good start."

"Anything else?" Noct asked

"I don't have a ton of experience with different partners and I haven't experimented a lot." Stella answered honestly. "So I have a pretty open mind to try just about anything."

"Any kinks you're interested in and want to explore?" Ignis asked. "We're pretty open as well to trying things and given there are four of us...each with different sexual backgrounds...I am sure at least one of us will know at least a little something about just about anything."

"And by one of us Iggy means...himself." Noct snickered

"I prefer to be well educated before taking on a task, you know that." Ignis sniffed

"Don't I ever."

"I will refer you back to my previous statement for the answer to that." Stella shrugged "I really have not had enough experience to know all much about everything out there, before you guys I'd hardly really interested much in the way of sex at all. Sure I tried a few things to know what at least a few of my hard stops are but...well I guess I just don't know enough to answer that question in full. The Rope play you mentioned the other day is probably the closest thing I can think off the top of my head as sounding intriguing, but I'm not sure I'm ready to take that on yet."

"We'll consider it a goal for the future then."

"I want some clarification on what you mean by gagging with our cocks. Do you mean your against deep throat outright or just against being forced to deep throat."

Stella thought a moment of the answer. "I've never tried to deep throat anything as part of oral sex but I think as long as it's worked up to and I'm given time to back off as needed, sure I'm open to giving it a try. But having someone's penis forced down my throat in a way that either suddenly cuts off my air or makes me want to puke on them...nope..not going for that. And I am not sure honestly how I feel about letting anyone face fuck me, I'll try it just to say that 'at least I tried' but I'm not really sure it's something I'll enjoy."

"Fair enough. What about toy play? Nothing too hard core as none of us are really into that kind of things but what about vibrators, dildos, anal or vaginal plugs?"

"As long as you're ok with turn about being fair play sure... anything you use on me I want the freedom to use back..provided it's of course physically possible to use them on you."

"I like you even more now." Gladio chuckled, settling back into his chair.

"Anal play?" Noct brought up next. "Either giving or receiving."

"By Anal play you mean what exactly?"

"Rimming, fingering, penetration...that sort of thing."

"Rimming...like licking someone's ass?"

"Or having someone lick yours."

"Never tried it but as long as it's clean I will, I guess. Haven't really thought about it but I'm not disgusted by the idea."

"Well that all goes without saying of course..." Ignis said wryly. "And what about penetration with either fingers or a cock."

"Again I'm not totally sure about it but I'm not disgusted by that idea either."

"Good, because all things considered I think it a good idea that the only penetrative sex you and Noct have is kept to either oral or anal."

"Why?" Noct asked, not sure how he felt about that idea.

"You know why..." Ignis responded. "Stella is female...hence there will always been the chance of a pregnancy , even with the best possible birth control measures being taken nothing is 100% full proof. You are the Prince and Six willing will be King soon enough, we can't risk..."

"Line of succession..I get it..I get it." Noct waved his hand.

"Ummm..while we're on the topic of pregnancy I think we should discuss what we'd do...in the off chance of...you know." Prompto finally chimed in.

"I can make it simple for everyone." Stella quickly put in. "I won't hold anyone responsible and I don't expect anyone to feel like they owe me anything due to an accidental conception."

"Assuming you keep it?" Gladio asked.

"A baby is a baby regardless of it's stage of development and I will tell you right now termination for any reason outside of a medical reason is not going to be considered so if it happens, don't even ask about it." She informed them flatly voice tight and brokering no argument. "Though I would prefer the father of any baby I may have to be part of our lives... I am more then capable and willing to raise any child on my own if need be"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that if anything did happen we'd be more then willing to step in and we respect your decisions in regards to your own body. Right gentlemen?" Noct looked around the campfire and Stella's felt her heart melt just a tiny bit at the honest positive answers he got to his question.

"Thank you, the support means alot to me. And now I have couple questions of my own. I am assuming Lady Lunafreya is aware of your relationships with one other and Noct I fully expect you to tell her about me to. I don't want her being blindsided or unaware of your relationship after you marry if you're still wanting to carry this on after the that something you are willing to do?"

"Already done actually."

"Really? When?"

"Umbra paid us a visit this morning while you were packing up the last camp. I've never kept anything from Luna and I won't start now."

"And Umbra is...?"

"One of Luna's spirit messengers, she and Noct have been using him to communicate back and forth since they were children. Far more secure then trying to call each other." Ignis told her.

"OH...I heard the Oracle had Familiars but I had thought them only rumours. Good thing she does then. Ok next question...do you always do things as a group or do you sometimes pair off with one another? For example say I wanted to have sex with one of you right now...would all of you want to participate or be present?"

It was Ignis that answered again, "For the sake of transparency in the relationship we prefer of course to things as a group, even if there is not active participation among everyone, but there are times were we do feel like we want to pair off. As long as such situations are communicated clearly then we have no problems with it. And you...are you alright just watching if needed or do you want to be part of the action all the time?"

"Well if seeing you and Gladio the other day is anything remotely close to the kind of show I'd get watching...I'm fine with sitting back and watching the show." Stella smirked

"Well Iggy and I are pretty hot." Gladio admitted

"Really Gladio must you?" Ignis asked, blushing slightly..so many years together you'd think he'd be over it by now but really...that man still did it to him.

"No but it's more fun to."

Noct groaned at that while Stella and Prompto snickered.

"Though," Gladio leaned forward in his chair. "I think the best course of action going forward until we all know what you're comfort limits are and how you feel about things, Stella, is that you spend some alone time with each of us then we start adding in a person until the group is involved. It will give you time to adjust, get to know us, and get used to the idea as well as give you a taste of what each of us is capable of and what sort of sex we're into individually before you toss yourself in the center of an orgy."

"I concur that point. I think it a marvelous idea. Stella?"

"Sure. "She agreed, "Easing into this seems the best course of action."

"OK then..so no hurt feelings to the losers but...who would you choose first?" Prompto asked

"Wait I have to choose? Why?"

"You don't have to choose any specific order but choosing as least the first one of us you want to..you know...be with...makes things a bit easier on everyone."

"And no hurt feelings if it's not you?" Stella looked around the campfire. Seeing the grins and nods she sighed. "Fine then...Ignis."

"Well that was quick." Noct blinked at her. "I was half expecting you to come up with Prompto given how close you two have been up to this point."

"You said no hurt feelings." Stella frowned

"And there's not...though I am curious." Gladio cocked his head at her

"So am I actually." Ignis added, "I admit I to was not expecting that response."

"Honest answer.." Stella shrugged. "You were the first one that got my attention. From the moment I saw you I was attracted to you, then you treated Romeo with such respect and kindness within moments of our first meeting that I was... curious...I wanted to get to know you and...well...that's all I guess." She told him cursing the blush spreading on her cheeks, way to look like a school girl admitting a crush for the first time. And she'd just gotten rid of the one Noct gave her earlier, Stella was beginning to think she was doomed to spend a good amount of her life looking like she was trying to impersonate a tomato.

Ignis chuckled. "I see. Well then, we'll discuss it further when we get back to Lestallum for tonight it's getting late and we still have not only a long ride but also a long drive tomorrow." He stood up. "Will you be joining us tonight?"

Stella shook her head. "Not that I don't want to but it's been far too long since I cuddled with Blue that if I don't spend at least one night with him he's going to think I'm giving you guys preferential treatment, which is going to make him grumpy. And believe you me a grumpy chocobo does a comfortable riding experience make."

"Well then we will bid you good night." Ignis said as Prompto urged a yawning Noct to stand up and follow him into the tent.

"Need help getting them settled?" Gladio asked, standing as well.

"Sure if you wanna get me some Curiel Greens for a before bed time snack that would be great."

Gladio helped her feed the group of riding birds then settle them down to sleep. "Kiss good night?" he asked as he leaned over her when she sat with Blue's body against her back...only to find himself with a face-full of blue feathers as Blue decided then was a good time to move his head into Stella's lap, right in the path of Gladio's face. Stella burst into laughter.. "Oh six...the look on your face..."

Gladio shook his head with a laugh then patted Blue on the head as he leaned into again.

Stella was surprised someone so large was capable of such gentleness as she felt his lips lightly brush against hers. She teased him by licking his upper lip when he pulled back earning her a small growl of 'damn it woman.' his next kiss was not so gentle as the first but still well within the boundaries between sweet and not so sweet. "Good night" She said to him as he stood up.

"Think of us.' He winked at her.

Dear six...after that how could she not. Stella closed her eyes.


End file.
